


I've Got You

by Mrsminyoongi95



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Depression, Fluff and Smut, Gang, Gang Violence, Gay, Multi, References to Depression, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsminyoongi95/pseuds/Mrsminyoongi95
Summary: "Hyung! Why cant you see I want to help you?!""I'm fine! I dont need some brats help! Why do you even fucking care when you have your own life?!""Because I... I...""See you dont really care. I'm not one of your projects, Kook."





	1. When We Were Young

**Author's Note:**

> Since I work 7 days a week I'll try to write a little when I get home each day so I can upload 1 chapter a week. Thanks in advance for your patience.

Chapter 1: When We Were Young

 

“Come on, Kook! Trust me. I've got you!” Yoongi held his hand out toward Jungkook as he leaned across the small creek.

“You promise? You won't let me fall?” Jungkook was trembling like a leaf. He was scared for good reasons. He couldn't swim. When he dragged his gaze up from the water to look at Yoongi he was met with a bright gummy smile.

“Of course! I'm always going to keep you safe.” Seeing how bright Yoongi was shinning Jungkook took the leap of faith.

Eyes shut tight, arms stretched out in front of him. It felt like an eternity before his hands snagged Yoongis. He must've been a little off of his jump because his weight knocked Yoongi off balance sending them both into the creek.

“Kook!” Before they connected with the water Jungkook felt a pair of arms wrap around him. The second they clashed with the ice-cold water his eyes shot open.

“Yoongi!” Jungkook shouts as his body hits the floor hard. He blinks several times before he realizes his laying on a hardwood floor at the age of 22 instead of in a freezing creek at the age of 6. Covered in sweat, panting as if he just ran a marathon. He closes his eyes tight and tries to steady is racing heart. As tears prick his eyes, he hears loud footsteps making their way to his bedroom door before its thrown open.

“Kookie?! Are you okay?!” A frantic Jimin rushes to his side and tries to pry his hands from his face in order to see if he's hurt.

Jungkook knows Jimin has seen him cry before but that was when he was drunk and found a dead bird on his drunken walk home. He has a soft spot for animals, so he crys easily when it comes to them. But this... Jimin has never seen him cry over another person. Not even a break up.

After fighting against Jimins grip for a few minutes, his hands are pried away to expose his red nose and watery eyes.

“Oh, Kookie...” Jimin coos as he pulls Jungkook up and into a tight hug. He trembles against Jimins body as he fights his tears. Jimin rubs gentle circles on his back with one hand while the other strokes his hair. “I'm right here... it's okay to cry Kookie. I'll never think less of you for showing your tears.”

An with these words Jungkook snaps. He wraps his arms around him, clutches his shirt as his body is wracked with sobs. “I-I just really m-miss him...” Jungkook chokes out.

“I know... I know you do Kookie...” Jimin continues his slow comforting touches as he begins to gently rock Jungkook back and forth.

When he was able to calm down, he leaned back and gave Jimin a small smile. “Thank you.”

“Of course!” Jimin beams at him and for the hundredth time, Jungkook wonders how so much light and happiness can reside inside of such a tiny person. Well, Jimins 5'8, one inch smaller than Yoongi. Neither of them are tiny but to Jungkook they seem small considering he's 5'10. Looking at Jimin he couldn't help but think of the day they met.

It was when Jungkook became a junior in high school. Right after Yoongi... At this point Jungkook doesn't know if he just dropped off the face of the earth or if he's dead. He had struggled for 3 years with Yoongi. Trying his best to keep Yoongi from straying to far down the wrong path but despite his efforts he woke up one day with Yoongi on the news as a missing person. Lost and depressed is how Jimin found him. He seemed to just flow through life with what little effort he could muster. His grades suffered as well as his health. That's when Jimin decided he couldn't watch him suffer anymore and approached him.

“Hey, kid. Wanna play some games with me and my friend?” Jungkook looked up at the gentle voice to see a handsome young boy staring at him with a warm smile that made his eyes crinkle.

“No thank you.” He mumbles as he looked away. He expected the boy to get the hint and leave but to his surprise the boys sits down beside him instead. Jungkook chose to keep his eyes forward and watch the basketball court where Yoongi used to play.

“I know that I'm a stranger to you and I know there's a lot that I don't know... but let me just say this to you.” Jungkook was curious as to what this boy had to say. He was ready to be offended or even hit the boy.

“I used to see you smiling a lot. I always thought that you were the happiest kid I've ever seen. You worked hard at everything and never expected anything but the best. If you didn't know something you learned it. I watched as you skipped a grade and ended up in one of my advanced classes. Then I watched you slowly lose all drive. You just started to seem dead inside. It really hurt me because you reminded me so much of my little brother. I know I don't know your sadness nor could I imagine how bad it is for you. But I will say this. I'm determined to be there for you. I want to be your friend. I won't stop trying to cheer you up or understand you. We all get sad and that's okay. You know why? Because this is life. No one said it will be easy. You'll fight with your family. That's normal. You'll witness things that will change you forever. You'll blame new lovers for things old lovers did. That's also normal. You'll lose best friends you thought would always be there.” Jungkook felt a lump forming in his throat and hung his head quickly as he blinked away tears. “You'll come to realize everyone has a past. You'll cry, you'll laugh, you'll embarrass yourself. But then...” Jimin looked over at Jungkook and patted his head. “You'll find your own moment--when none of that will matter; where you'll sit back and realize that crap happens to people who can handle it; that this is who you are... that no one should want to change you, including yourself. You'll be okay, kid. Just remember I'm here willing to be a friend.” He gives Jungkook one last pat on the head before someone calls for him.

“Jimin! Come on!” Jimin looks over his shoulder at a boy holding a soccer ball wearing a large boxy grin.

“Coming!” Jimin stands and heads toward the boy.

 

“Hello! Earth to Jungkook!” Jungkook jolts out of his memories to Jimin calling his name as he Pat's his cheeks roughly.

“S-sorry!” Jungkook says as he grabs Jimins hands.

“Seriously, Kookie. You're spacing out too much lately. Are you okay? Is it... is it because of him.” Jimin searches Jungkooks eyes for any hint of what's wrong. Concern filling is face.

“I'm just... I'm just thinking about a lot of memories is all. Anyway are we still on operation make Taehyung jealous?” Jungkook wiggles his eyebrows and grins widely causing Jimin to giggle. It's a sweet sound. One Jungkook loves to hear every time. No he doesn't have a thing for Jimin. Jimin is just... his new best friend.

“Yes we are! Now we need to get you dressed, so we can head to class together.” Jimin quickly pulls Jungkook to his feet. “I want you dressed in something hot!”

Jungkook laughs as Jimin pushes him down on his bed while he goes to rummage through his dresser and closet. After a few minutes of grumbling to himself, Jimin whirls around with a pair of Jungkooks black skinny Jean's that have rips in the thighs. “Ah ha! Lets- eek!” Before Jimin can finish his sentence, he gets his feet tangled in the pile of clothes he's carelessly thrown to the floor and falls forward.

It happened so fast Jungkook couldn't react fast enough.

“Oh my God, Jimin! Are you okay?” Jungkook scrambles to Jimins side. Jimin groans and raises his head to look at him. It's a sight so hilarious Jungkook falls over cackling. Jimin had hit the pile of clothes so hard he somehow managed to get a pair of Jungkooks boxers stuck on top of his head.

“Oh real nice, Kookie. Keep laughing.” Jimin grumbles as he pouts. It takes Jungkook a few minutes to calm down before he sits up and snickers behind one hand as the other removes to boxers from Jimins head. When Jimin notices what Jungkook has, his face flushes almost as if he's on fire. This sends Jungkook into another fit of laughter.

“Okay that's enough! Just put these stupid pants on!” Jimin hurls the pants at Jungkook and resumes his search for a shirt. Jungkook wiggles his way into his tight pants as he tries to calm his laughter. After Jimin threw shirts left and right while grumbling to himself about how rude young people are these days, he seems to find what he wants. “Ah ha! This will do perfectly.” He turns to jungkook holding a black v-neck t-shirt. It was a tight-fitting one that would easily show off his slim waist and tone muscles.

When Jungkook pulls the shirt on, he stands in front of his mirror and fixes his hair. He decided on exposing his forehead since Jimin liked that. He always said it made him look more mature. “Okay. How do I look?” He says as he turns to face Jimin with one hand on his hip.

Jimin crosses his arms and gives Jungkook a one over then smirks. “10/10 would totally fuck you.”

Jungkook laughs at this then begins to flex his arms just to show off. Jimin laughs so much his eyes begin to water. “Okay, okay, Kookie! Let's not get full of ourselves.” He wheezes.

Jungkook shrugs his shoulders then moves to grab Jimins hand. “Now it's your turn. Let's make you look irresistible.” Jimin squeals and jumps up and down as he follows Jungkook to his room. “First things first, we need to find a pair of pants that show off your ass. Did I ever tell you, you have a nice ass?” He looks over his shoulder at Jimin who is blushing.

“On many occasions.” Jimin puffs his cheeks out as he looks at the floor. “Why can't Tae see me the way you do?” He mumbles.

Jungkook stopped outside of Jimins door and turned to him placing his hands on his shoulders. “Jimin-ssi, you don't want Tae to see you the way I do. I see you as a friend. Yes I acknowledge you're hot as hell but I wouldn't date you because I would never want to lose what we have. Plus I've got a thing for moody people. I couldn't handle someone happier than me. Remember when I dated Lisa? She was so hyper all the time. She out shined me and I couldn't have that.” He joked as he poked Jimins cheek causing Jimin to laugh.

“I remember. You guys were so cute but you had a hard time keeping up with her hyperactive ways. Are you two even still friends?” Jimin asked as he looked up at Jungkook.

“Yup. We're still friends though we don't talk as much anymore.” Jungkook gave Jimin his signature grin showing his bunny teeth and scrunched his nose up. “See why you're so important to me? I couldn't stand not talking to you every day.”

Jimin grinned and opened his door. “I understand. Now let's find me some clothes.”

Jungkook grinned and followed him inside. “I know what pair of pants I want you in! You better put on those red skinny jeans.” He called after him as he went to Jimins closet for a shirt.

As Jimin obeyed and shimmied into his red skinny jeans, Jungkook found a white v-neck tshirt. “Oh hell yeah. No one can resist you when you show off your collar bones.” He says as he turns and tossed the shirt to Jimin. “Also, your hair needs to be down so you can play with it without messing it up. All the girls talk about how hot it is when you run your fingers through your hair.”

“That's just a habit though. Is it really that hot?” Jimin questions as he pulls the shirt over his head and fluffs his hair.

“Trust me. It's hot.” Jungkook says as he examines Jimins outfit. “Wait... something's missing.” He frowns.

“What's missing?” Jimin asks as he looks himself over in the mirror. 

Jungkook smirks to himself when he figures it out. Jimin must've noticed him in the mirror because he turns and glares at him. “What are you thinking?”

Jungkook gives an innocent grin and walks towards him causing Jimin to step back. “Its nothing bad. Just turn back towards the mirror and I'll show you.”

Jimin looks between the mirror and Jungkook before frowning. “I really don't like that look you're giving me.”

Jungkook keeps smiling as he slowly turns Jimin towards the mirror. Taking his index finger to point at the dip between Jimins neck and shoulder. “Look at this area right here. Have you noticed that Tae likes to trace small circles here when he has his hand on your shoulder?”

“So?” Jimin scrunched his face up in confusion, and he began to pout.

“Soooo...” Jungkook wraps his arms tight around Jimins upper arms and leans his face closer to Jimins neck. His breath ghosting over Jimins skin. “Don't you think we should put something there to make him really jealous?” He brushed his lips across Jimins shoulder causing him to start squirming.

“I don't like where this is going, Kookie.” Jimin was red as a tomato by now. Jungkook couldn't help but chuckle at his adorable tiny hyung before he nipped at Jimins shoulder causing him to yelp.

“I told you to trust me. Everything we've done so far just seems to slightly irritate him. This will definitely make him jealous. Just hold still.” Before Jimin could protest, Jungkook quickly sucked a small reddish purple bruise on his neck. When he finished he quickly jumped back throwing his hands up in surrender.

“Why you little brat!” Jimin shouts as he hits Jungkook in the chest repeatedly. “What if he thinks I'm a slut?” Jimin glared at him as his face somehow became redder.

Jungkook grabbed Jimins small fist and smiled. “Tae would never think that. You're his best friend. You've been friends since kindergarten.”

Jimin pulls against Jungkooks hold but fails to be released. “How can you be so sure!?” His eyes began to fill with tears as he glared at Jungkook.

“Oh... come here my tiny hyung.” Jungkook coos as he pulls Jimin into a hug. “I know you have insecurities since you think Tae will never like you but I promise you. Taehyung likes you. He's just really dumb sometimes. He doesn't even realize it himself but every time he talks about you I literally see hearts in his eyes.”

“Really?..” Jimin sniffles and blinks his eyes as he looks up at him.

Jungkook smiled at him and kissed his forehead. “Yes my tiny hyung. Tae may hate me for a while but at least we will have really got his attention this time.”

“Okay...” Jimin rubs his eyes as he steps back out of Jungkooks hold. “Hey Kookie...”

Jungkook continued rubbing Jimins shoulders as he looked down at him and hummed to let him know he was listening. Before he could react, Jimins small fist flew out and hit him in the stomach. Jungkook curled in on himself and fell to the floor with a huff. “Ow! Ow ow ow ow! What was that for?!” Jungkook whined as he flailed around on the floor kicking his feet and clutching his stomach.

“Don't do those things without my permission!” Jimin huffed as he fixed his clothes. “Now get up we have to leave for school. What shoes should I wear? You need to wear your timberlands. They'll go with the outfit nicely and still make you look like a normal every day Kookie.”

“I'm sorry...” Jungkook says as he gets to his feet rubbing his stomach. “Wear your black high tops.”

 

 

When they arrive at school, they see Taehyung leaning against the building talking animatedly to a few girls who have swarmed him. One look to his right shows Jungkook that Jimin is already getting jealous. “Hey, remember you have to focus on me more to make him jealous. Smile and follow my lead.”

Jimin takes a deep breath before smiling at him and nodding. “Let's do this!”

Jungkook smiles back happily and drapes his arm around Jimins shoulders and begins walking. When the get close enough, Jungkook calls out to Taehyung. “Tae! Over here!”

Taehyung looks up and smiles. He waves goodbye to the group before jogging over. As he gets closer he notices Jungkooks arm but doesn't seem to bothered by it. “What took you guys so long?”

Jungkook grins widely and punched Taehyung playfully in the shoulder. “It's your fault for keeping us out until 3 am for some frat party when you knew we all had to be at school by 11 am. Thank God we didn't have early morning classes.”

“Are you saying you didn't enjoy getting drunk and dancing all night long?” Taehyung lifted an eyebrow and smirked.

“No way in hell. I loved it. Just wish it hadn't been on a day we had class. I hate rushing to get ready.” Jungkook laughed as he looked down at his watch. “Shit! I'm going to be late for Art History! Catch you guys at lunch! Bye Jiminie.” Jungkook tickled the side of Jimins neck as he kissed his cheek making Jimin blush and squirm.

“Kookie... stop that.” Jimin puffed out his cheeks as he looked at him and pouted only to be met with a quick wink. He realized Jungkook tickled his neck to draw attention to his little love bite, so he decided to play along. As Jungkook scrunched up his nose and showed his adorable bunny smile, Jimin tip toed until he could plant a quick kiss to Jungkooks cheek. “Walk me to my next class since our next classes are next to each other.”

Jungkook stumbles back while putting a hand to his heart. “Oh my poor heart. My tiny adorable hyung gave me a kiss in public.” This made jimin chuckle and push him.

“Get to class Kookie!”

“On it! Take care of my Jiminie, Tae!” Jungkook saluted them before jogging of to his class.

After he disappeared around the corner, Jimin finally looked at Taehyung to notice he was looking at him with a blank expression.

“What the fuck was that? Also, what is that!” Taehyung questioned as he pointed at Jimins neck.

“It's what it looks like. Why? I can't have a thing with Kookie?” Jimin shoots back.

“That's... that's not what I said....” Taehyungs brows furrow as he looks at the ground.

“Kookies nice to me. He's been there for me through my heart break. Maybe I really will date him. Unless you can give me a good reason not to?” Jimin turns to him and crosses his arms. As his heart hammers in his chest waiting for a response, he's met with silence. Come on Tae... don't you like me? Jimin sighs when Taehyung just stands there quietly. “Since you don't have a reason I shouldn't, then don't get upset with me for starting to like him.” With this Jimin turns on his heel and heads for class.

 

 

Jungkook taps his pen on the table as he waits for Jimin and Taehyung to arrive for lunch. He watches as people find their places at the outside tables and tries to stop the sudden anxious feeling that's settled in his heart.

“Kookie!” He looks in the direction of his name to see Jimin jogging towards him with Taehyung following slowly.

“Jiminie!” Jungkook stands and opens his arms. Jimin jumps into them as he expected and hugged him tight. After a minute, Jungkook sits down and pulls Jimin into his lap. He notices Taehyungs eyebrows furrow. Come on man. If you like him say something!

“Kookie you aren't going to believe this! I made a B in my calculus class!” Jimin pouts dramatically and slumps back against Jungkooks chest causing Jungkook to chuckle.

“Jimin-ssi, it's ok. It wasn't a final test. You can bring it back up.” He says as he rests his chin on his shoulder and hugs his waist. A quick glance at Taehyung shows his eyes are glued to Jungkooks arms around Jimin. Smirking to himself he decides to look at the coffee shop across the street.

There are many couples sitting at the tables. Some college students, some high school kids who seem to be skipping school. He notices a young man sitting alone with his back to them. His hair is a mint green and despite the heat he is dressed head to toe in black like Jungkook, only difference is that the man has long sleeves and a trench coat on. Jesus how is he not being baked alive? Looking at him was making Jungkook sweat, so he started to look away. Something caught his eye and made him look back. It was the young man. He was standing up to leave. For some reason Jungkook couldn't look away. When the young man finally turned toward him it was as if someone knocked all the air out of his lungs. Its him... its Yoongi! Standing across the street was the man he missed dearly. His best friend. Jungkook quickly squeezed Jimins hips hard causing Jimin to yelp.

“Ow! Hey now be easy!” Jimin looked over his shoulder to see a wide-eyed Jungkook who seemed to be struggling to breathe. “Hey Kookie? Are you okay?”

Jungkook refused to look away from the man standing a few yards away. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing would come out.

“Jungkook?” Taehyung was now leaning across the table giving him a worried look.

Jungkook struggled to find words but the second Yoongis eyes met his he let out a whisper. “Its him... that's... that's Yoongi.” Jungkook began to tremble under Jimin as he and Yoongi held eye contact.

“What?!” Jimin quickly turned to look at Yoongi and was off Jungkooks lap in seconds. “What are you doing? Go after him!” Jimin began pulling Jungkook to his feet but before Jungkook was completely standing Yoongi had started walking away. Jimin shoved him hard. “Go! Before it's too late and you lose him again!” As Taehyung looked between them in confusion Jungkook bolted through the court yard towards Yoongi.

Faster! Faster damn it! Jungkook didn't even stop at the street to look for cars, he just ran through the blaring car horns and screeching tires. His feet hit the pavement with heavy steps as he weaved through people on the side walk. Yoongi was just a few feet ahead of him now. No! Don't turn the corner! I can't lose you again! He kept his eyes on Yoongi as he rounded the corner. Shit! He grit his teeth and thanked his parents for pushing him to join track in high school as he rounded the same corner because now he was grabbing Yoongis shoulders, pulling him backwards. After all these years... I've been searching for you for so long! Jungkooks heart hammers in his chest as he turns the man in front of him only to find out the man he's stopped isn't Yoongi. He's just some guy with mint green hair in a black trench coat.

“I'm sorry! I thought you were someone else.” Jungkook bows deeply as he apologizes. After the man walks away Jungkook looks around frantically but there was no sign of Yoongi. “I was so close...”

 

 

After having lost Yoongi yet again and being petted by Jimin until he fell asleep crying. Jungkook is a little worse for wear when he wakes up for class the next morning.

“Kookie... how do you feel today?” Jimins voice was laced with concern as he carded his fingers through Jungkooks hair.

They had cuddled all night and now Jungkook doesn't want to let Jimin go. He snuggles closer. The steady rise and fall of Jimins chest as he breathed was comforting, so he hugged him tighter to keep him from moving.

“You know we can stay home today... we can just copy someone's notes tomorrow.” Jimin kissed the top of his head and began to hum.

“No... I worked hard to get into this college...” Jungkook sighed as he sat up. “Let's go to school...”

“Okay. I'll make breakfast.” Jimin hugs him tight before getting up and leaving.

Jungkook watched him leave before getting up and getting dressed. He opts for the simple white t-shirt and blue jeans. When he's fully dressed, he wonders to the kitchen and plops down in a chair.

“Here, your favorite. French toast with bacon.” Jimin smiled as he set the plate down.

Jungkook gave a half smile before poking his food around. He managed to eat one piece of toast and one piece of bacon before he couldn't stomach anymore. “I'm sorry Jimin...”

“Don't you apologize. You did good. Look you ate two things!” Jimin smiled as he took the plates away. Jungkook watches as his adorable tiny hyung works hard at making him feel better and silently apologizes again because he knows Jimin won't listen to any apologies. He's just that sweet. When Jimin finished they left for school.

 

Jungkook thought getting through that first day was hard until a week passed. Every day he sat and watched the coffee shop across the courtyard. Today he has had enough of staring and not seeing a hint of Yoongi. Instead of sitting at the table in the courtyard, he goes to the coffee shop. Orders a black coffee just the way Yoongi liked and sits at the same table. As he nursed his cup of coffee he shuts the whole world out. He doesn't notice when someone sits down across from him. To caught up in his own sadness. He only looks up when a hand takes his coffee and his heart stops before hammering to life.

“Yoongi?...” Jungkook whispers as he watches Yoongi take a sip of his coffee. His cat eyes never left Jungkooks big doe eyes.

“Been a while, kid.”


	2. We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook froze in the door way. The sight before him was horrifying. Yoongi was leaning against his bed side table with blood pouring from his mouth and nose, his father standing in front of him with tight fist. Jungkook looked to the side to see a broken lamp, obviously the cause of the shattering sound. Yoongi looked up at him with wide eyes. “Kook, get out of here!”

"Been a while, kid." Yoongi sits the cup down in front of Jungkook again before looking back up at him. "I've been wanting to come back and get some coffee but every time I round the corner. I see you staring at the shop like a hawk. What's up with that?" He questions as he eyes Jungkook suspiciously. 

"I... I was waiting for you..." Jungkook had a hard time finding words now that Yoongi was in front of him. 

"I would ask why but considering we haven't spoken in 10 years. You probably have a lot of questions so go ahead. Ask away." Yoongi said this as if he didn't care either way. The way he looked at Jungkook as if he was nothing more than a stranger made his heart ache. Did he not miss Jungkook the way he had missed him? Was their friendship so easily forgotten?

"Why?" Was all Jungkook could say as he stared at Yoongis dark eyes.

Yoongi paused in the middle of lighting a cigarette and arched his brow. "Why what? Come on kid. You've gotta say more than that. It's to vague." He flicked his lighter open and brought it to the end of his cigarette, drawing in a few puffs till the end burned red like a cherry. 

"Why did you leave? Why didn't you say goodbye?" Jungkook asked as he frowned. He's still smoking... really? 

Yoongi let out a breathy laugh before he looked back at Jungkook. After taking a long drag off his cigarette he blew the smoke into the air and smirked. "That's more like it. Let's see since we used to be best friends I'll be honest with you. Do you remember the day you came to my house and witnessed for the first time, my father hitting me?"

Jungkook flinched at his words. "Yeah... how could I forget?..." Jungkook couldn't help but be drawn into his memories yet again.

 

Jungkook arrived at Yoongis house for their regular scheduled piano practice. He didn't bother knocking because the Mins absolutely loved him. They loved him enough to give him a spare key, so he hummed to himself as he unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"Yoongi! I'm here for my lesson!" He called out as he slipped out of his shoes. 

He found it odd that there was no reply. Yoongi always called out to him to head on upstairs. As he was half-way up them he heard the sound of muffled voices before something hit the floor hard followed by the sound of shattered glass. Jungkook felt a chill run through his body as he rushed up the stairs. He never stopped to think it could be dangerous. All he cared about was seeing if Yoongi was safe. When he made it to Yoongis room he threw the door open. "Hyung! Are you okay?!"

Jungkook froze in the door way. The sight before him was horrifying. Yoongi was leaning against his bed side table with blood pouring from his mouth and nose, his father standing in front of him with tight fist. Jungkook looked to the side to see a broken lamp, obviously the cause of the shattering sound. Yoongi looked up at him with wide eyes. "Kook, get out of here!"

Yoongis father turned his gaze on Jungkook and glared at him. He strode over to Jungkook, towering over him as he growled. "You're a smart kid, so I expect you won't say anything about how I discipline my son. Right?" 

Jungkook felt scared. His body wanted to tremble, but he willed himself to stand tall and glare back at Mr. Min as he balled his fist up. "This is no way to discipline your son, Mr. Min." 

"What was that boy?" Mr. Min raised his hand to Jungkook. 

Yoongi grimaced as he forced himself up and rushed to Jungkooks side. He put himself between them in time to be smacked across the face. Clinching his jaw as he wiped blood from his nose he looked at his father with a fire in his eyes Jungkook had never seen before. "You can hit me all you want but don't you dare touch him." 

Mr. Min roughly grabbed Yoongi by his collar, yanking him forward. "You've got a lot of nerve to talk to me like that. How dare you give me that look."

Yoongi gripped his father's hand as he stared him down. Before Jungkook could get between him there was a shriek from behind him. They all turned to see Mrs. Min standing there with her hand over her mouth, eyes wide open. "What on earth are you doing?!" She screamed.

 

"Hello? Hey kid! Wake up!" Yoongi smacked the table several times causing Jungkook to jump. He snapped his eyes up to meet Yoongis confused face. 

"S-sorry... I was thinking." Jungkook stammered as he quickly looked down at his coffee.

Yoongi hummed in understanding as he took the last drag off his cigarette. He's already finished with it? How long was I lost in my thoughts? Jungkook squirmed under Yoongis gaze. "There's no need to get so lost in that memory, kid. Just put it behind you like a bad dream." 

Jungkook frowned at this. How could that be pushed aside so easily? That was a big moment in Jungkooks life. "That's hard to do, hyung."

"Hmm well as I was saying. You don't even know why he was beating the shit out of me, do you?" At Yoongis question Jungkook shook his head no. "I got a B on my math test." Jungkook was utterly surprised. All of that pain for a B? "After that day things went down hill. I'm sure you noticed. Dad started to hit me more over even stupider shit. So, I started hanging out with you less and less and instead started smoking, drinking and hanging with the bad kids." Yoongi let out a sarcastic laugh as he air quoted 'bad kids.' "Hell I even started snorting cocaine but that's one thing I made sure you'd never notice." He frowned as he looked at his hands. "Anyway, as for your other question I didn't say goodbye because you would have tried to stop me. I had to get out of that place, and I was already headed down the wrong path. No way in hell was I gonna drag you down it with me. You're a good kid, Kook. You don't need a friend as fucked up as me. You seem to have two great friends now anyway." Yoongi smiled at him for the first time since they started talking. It was a sad smile but it was genuine. Not the gummy smile Jungkook remembered and loved but it was as close as he can get right now.

"You're right. I would have tried to stop you because you were and still are my best friend. Yes you went down the wrong path and yes Taehyung and Jimin are amazing people. I'm thankful for them every day." Jungkook said as he pulled his coffee closer. " But you know, Yoongi. You're wrong about one thing." He looked up at Yoongi who was frowning at him.

"And what's that, kid?" Yoongi propped his elbows on the table, laced his hands together as he leaned forward. Giving Jungkook his full attention.

"I did need you, hyung." Jungkook maintained eye contact as he continued. "When you left... I became so lost. I stopped taking care of myself completely. My grades and health dropped drastically. When Jimin approached me I had lost 20 pounds already. He said I looked like a skeleton, so he took me to his house and his mom made me eat." Jungkook chuckled at the memory. "She made me a feast for a king every time I visited. Hyung, you don't get to make my life choices for me. I want my best friend back." Jungkook looked at him with determination.

"Kid I-" Jungkook held up his hand making Yoongi furrow his brow.

"Don't call me kid. It makes us seem like strangers. Please call me Jungkook or Kook like old times." He looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Kook, I'm not the person you remember. I'm a very bad guy. We really should end things here." Yoongi sighed as he ran a hand down his face.

"No." Jungkook was firm with his answer as he stared at Yoongi who is now peaking through his fingers at Jungkook, as if he was scared to look at him.

"Kook, I'm serious." 

"No."

"Kook-"

"I said no." Jungkook kept staring at him with his big doe eyes. 

Yoongi groaned as he leaned back in his chair looking up at the sky. He sat in silence for a few minutes before sighing. Leaning forward again he looks Jungkook in the eyes and gives him a small smile. "I've never been able to resist those big doe eyes of yours." 

Jungkook tilts his head in confusion and blinks. Making him look like a puppy which causes Yoongi to let out a real laugh before showing his gummy smile. "Alright, you win. But I have rules."

Jungkooks face lights up as he leans forward excitedly. "Okay!"

Yoongi grins as he holds up three fingers. "First, you can't follow me anywhere and I mean anywhere. You understand, Kook?" He gives Jungkook a stern look that says he won't take no as an answer so Jungkook pouts and nods. "Second, you won't ask any questions about my work, understood?" He frowns but nods vigorously. "Third, you have to keep studying hard, got it? What is it you're studying anyway?" He asks curiously.

"Yes I understand. Even though it's unfair that I can't ask about your work and you just asked what I study, I decided to study art." Jungkook smiled happily showing his bunny teeth making Yoongi smile his gummy smile.

"I always knew you'd choose art." Yoongi smiled happily. "How are your parents?" 

"They're good! They've been worried about you as well." Yoongi hummed as he took Jungkooks coffee for another sip. 

As he was setting the cup down, a tall man walked up to Yoongi and tapped his shoulder. When Yoongi looked up his face became instantly stren, and he frowned. "I told you to wait in the car." Yoongi growled as he pushed his chair back to stand.

"Sorry, sir. I just received a call from the boss." Yoongi glared at the man before pushing him toward the direction he came from. 

"Shut it. You can tell me in the car. Kook, I'll see you around." Yoongi called over to him as he began to walk away. Jungkook began to panic as he jumped to his feet, grabbing Yoongis arm.

"Wait, hyung! Can you give me your number? I'm scared if I let you go now, you'll disappear again." Jungkook bit his lip as he looked at him with pleading eyes.

Yoongi smiled at him as he gently removed his hand, giving it a slight squeeze. "Calm down, Kook. You've done won remember. Here, let me see your phone." 

Jungkook quickly passed him his phone and watched as Yoongis fingers flew across the screen. When he finished he held out his phone. "Here you go, Kook."

Jungkook couldn't help himself. He lunged forward and wrapped Yoongi in his arms. Yoongi stiffened before he relaxed and hugged him back. "It was good to see you again, Yoongi." Jungkook whispered as he squeezed him tight. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you to, Jungkook." Yoongi squeezed him back before stepping back. "Study hard." He smiled up at him before turning to leave.

Jungkook watched as Yoongi climbed into the back seat of a black car. Feeling as if his life is finally whole he turns back towards campus and runs off to tell Jimin and Taehyung his good news.

 

"Oh my God! Taehyung you are driving me nuts! Please, let me finish this in peace and I swear to God I will go to that stupid party this weekend." Jimin complained as he stared down at his paper. His hands are knotted in his hair, eyes wide.

"Oh really? Cool! Okay I'll wait." Taehyung crossed his legs up under him as he looked down at Jimin from his spot on top of the table.

"Finally." Jimin sighs as he focuses in on his homework. As soon as he started to understand it just a tiny bit, his concentration was shattered by a loud shout.

"Jimin! Taehyung!" Jimin snaps. Wiping around he sees Jungkook sprinting towards them quickly. He's running. Why is he running? Jimin instantly goes from furious to concerned friend. 

"Kookie? What's wrong? Why are you running?" Jimin questions him as soon as he stops in front of him. 

Jungkook hunched over panting as he tried to catch his breath. When he straightens up he notices for the first time, just how distressed his friend is. He quickly covers his mouth to keep from laughing. Jimins hair is sticking up everywhere, and he has papers scattered all over the table. Taehyung seems to be sitting on some of the papers as he watches Jimin like a puppy waiting to go for a walk. "First, what is wrong with you? You look so stressed." Jungkook chuckled as he began fixing Jimins hair making him blush.

"I have a test tomorrow. I've been trying to study but Tae keeps distracting me." Jimin pouts as he whines.

"Awwww my poor Jiminie." Jungkook coos as he leans down and kisses his nose, making Jimin squirm. 

"Kookie..." Jimin pouts dramatically as he takes a quick glance a Taehyung. 

Jungkook looked at Taehyung as well and smirked before looking at Jimin. We've almost got him. Jimin gives him a wink in understanding. Jungkook clears his throat before pulling Jimin up in order to sit down and pull Jimin into his lap. "You're not going to believe what just happened." Jungkook states excitedly.

"You got more full of yourself?" Taehyung grumbles as he looks across the campus.

"Tae! Be nice. Kookie is really excited." Jimin scolds him as he frowns. Turning back to Jungkook, he smiles. "What happened, Kookie?" 

"I met Yoongi!" Jungkook shouts in excitement as he hugs jimin tight, burying his face in Jimins neck causing him to giggle and hug him back.

"You did?" Taehyung asks, now paying full attention to his friend.

"Oh my God! Really? That's so amazing Kookie! What happened? What did you talk about? Tell me everything!" Jimin is as excited as Jungkook. 

Jungkook tells them everything from start to finish. He tells them how his heart raced, how we felt warm every time Yoongi looked at him. To him it was all so special. When he finished his story he looked up at Taehyung to see him frowning. "What's up with the face?" Jungkook furrows his brows.

"You sound like you're in love with him." Taehyung deadpans. 

Jungkooks face instantly flushed red as his heart rate picked up. "I am not! He's my best friend and I just really missed him!" He argues.

"Then what about Jimin?" Taehyung points at Jimin and glares at him. "I thought you two had a thing going on and here you are gushing about some other guy as if you were in love. How much of an ass can you be?" 

"Tae! That's enough!" Jimin scolds.

Jungkook is no longer embarrassed but instead he's becoming more and more pissed off. He glares at Taehyung as he gently moves Jimin off his lap. "Its really fun that you're calling me an ass. How about you get over your jealousy and realize you've been hurting our friend for years now." Jungkook spits as he now stands glaring at Taehyung.

"Kookie, let's calm down and not fight okay." Jimin pleads as he grabs him by the arm. 

Jungkook looks down at his tiny hyung and furrows his brows. He wants to defend himself against Taehyungs harsh words but Jimins pleading eyes make him hesitate. As he's about to apologize Taehyung makes another stupid comment. A comment made out of jealousy. 

"All you want from Jimin is his body anyway. Just admit you're an ass." Taehyung folds his arms over his chest as he moves to stand in front of Jungkook. 

Jungkook clinches his fist. He's never wanted to hit his friend before but right now he really wants to. "God you're really some kind of idiot. I would never use Jimin like that and you know it. But what you fail to realize for all these years is that Jimin is in love with you, dumbass!" 

Jungkook watches as Taehyungs face crumbled into confusion. Jimin squeaked next to him and squeezed his arm. "Kookie! You weren't supposed to tell!" He whines.

Jungkook shakes lose from Jimins grip and grabs his bag he had thrown to the ground. "Sorry Jimin but our plan of making him realize his feelings just made him into a jealous jackass." He turns to leave but stops a few feet away and calls over his shoulder. "When you can come up with a good apology, find me. Until then dont talk to me." He gives Taehyung one final glare before storming off to his next class. 

"Way to go Tae! He was so depressed all week and when he's finally happy you go and be an ass? This is seriously not like you. What has gotten into you?" Jimin scolds him as he quickly gathers his things.

"You're i-in love with me?" Taehyung stares at him in disbelief making Jimin blush. 

"Well... yes. I have been since junior year in high school." Jimin puts his papers neatly in his binder before straightening up. "But right now... I'm disappointed in you, so I won't accept any confession if you have one and if it's a rejection then don't say anything more about my feelings for you. Now I have to get to class. See you tomorrow." He turns and makes his way across campus to the dance studio leaving Taehyung standing there like the fool he is.

"Damn it! Why do I always mess things up?!" Taehyung ruffles his hair in frustration before quickly pulling out his phone and dialing a number. After a few rings theres an answer.

"What's up, Tae? I'm kinda busy." Taehyung hears shuffling noises along with a few grunts and groans. 

"I need your advice on something bad but if you're... you know, busy. I can call later." Taehyung shivers at the thought of calling Namjoon while he is having sex.

"What the fuck? No! I am not busy doing that. I'm trying to build this stupid shelf before Hoseok comes home. What do you-" theres a loud bang on the other end of the line followed by a yelp. "Mother fucker! That hurts." 

"You know what. I'm just coming over. I'll help you build your shelf while you give me advice." Taehyung says as he makes his way to his car. 

"Thank you! God you're a life saver really. I don't know how many times I've already- oh my God is that blood!? Hey Taehyung stop and get some bandages on your way. If Hoseok comes home and sees my finger bleeding he'll freak out." Namjoon starts making more noise on the other end of the line. Taehyung assumes he's rushing to the kitchen for paper towels in order to make a makeshift bandage.

"Alright, hyung. I'm on my way." Taehyung laughs as he hangs up the phone and starts his car.

 

Jungkook decides to go to the art studio before heading home. He's still pissed at Taehyung but he's not just mad now, he's sad. Taehyung has never said a mean thing to anyone before especially not Jungkook or Jimin. As he thinks over the days events he sets up a canvas so he can begin his painting for the finals coming up. 

"Yoongi seemed... lost today. Now that I think about the day I seen him he seemed sad." Jungkook mumbles to himself as he let's his hands wander over the blank canvas. Not really knowing what to paint yet he dips his brush in a pale blue paint and let's his mind take over. Filled with nothing but thoughts of Yoongi he begins to paint. 

After a few hours he looks at his painting. Without paying much attention he painted Yoongi perfectly. He was seated at a table in front of the coffee shop, wearing a long sleeve black shirt and ripped blue jeans. His mint green hair soft and a little messy looking. Jungkook tilts his head as he admires his painting. 

"Hyung is cute in person. I just can't seem to capture it in my painting." He quickly realizes what he's said out loud and begins to blush. Slapping his cheeks to get himself out of whatever embarrassment has inflicted on himself. He sighs. As he's cleaning up he decides to text Yoongi. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he quickly typed out a message.

Jungkook  
Hey, hyung! Its Jungkook. I was wondering if you'd like to go out to eat tonight.

He quickly pockets his phone and moves his painting to the corner of the studio to dry. As he shoulders his backpack, his phone buzzes in his pocket. He pulls it out and sees a text from Yoongi making him smile as his heart skips a beat.

Yoongi  
Sure. I just finished work. I'll meet you in front of the coffee shop in 15 minutes. 

Jungkook jogs down the street to his and Jimins apartment to put his stuff away before he makes his way to the coffee shop. When he arrives he sees Yoongi standing in front of the shop with a cigarette between his lips, phone in hand. For some reason the sight of him makes Jungkook a little nervous but it's a good kind of nervous. He watches as Yoongi put the phone to his ear, making his way towards him. 

"I don't give a shit about your problems. Find Jihoon now or you'll have to take his place until I find him." Yoongi growls in annoyance. Glancing to his right he notices Jungkooks look of concern. "Listen I've gotta go now so do your job. Don't make me find him myself." With those parting words he hangs up the phone.

Jungkook gets a weird uneasy feeling from the little bit of Yoongis conversation he had heard. "What was that? Is something wrong?" He questions. 

"I told you not to ask questions about my work, Kook." Yoongi huffs as he rubs is forehead in annoyance.

"I didn't know It was a work phone call though." Jungkook frowns and looks at his feet. 

"Well that is true. Now that you know don't worry about it." Yoongi waves his hand dismissively. "Where to?" 

"I was thinking we could have lamb skewers. Y'know, like old times." Jungkook grins happily at Yoongi and receives a smile in return.

"Sounds good, Kook. I know a good place nearby, let's go." Yoongi pat's him on the shoulder before walkin off.

They talk animatedly about their days and how they've been since they were in high school. Yoongi asks about Jungkooks studies and Jungkook tells him happily about all the amazing things he's learning about art. How there's so much he never knew about art. He doesn't tell Yoongi that he painted a picture of him, like the many sketches he has of Yoongi over the 10 years he's been gone. When they arrive at the restuarant Jungkook realizes that they've only really talked about him. They haven't really talked about Yoongi. As they're seated Jungkook decides to ask some questions. 

"So, hyung. Do you have any friends?" 

"No. I don't really socialize with anyone outside of work and I wouldn't call my colleagues friends." He answers as he waves for the waitresses to come back and places their order.

"Well what about your colleagues? What kind of people are they?" Jungkook questions as he takes a sip of his water.

Yoongi looks at him with a stren face. "Kook, I warned you earlier. Don't ask questions about my work."

"So that includes asking about your colleagues? I'm not asking you what you do..." Jungkook frowns down at his glass. 

"Yes. That includes asking about my colleagues. Now drop it, Kook." He scolds as he takes a sip of his own water.

"Its just not fair. I don't know anything about you since you left and now I can't even ask... I just want to know how you've been doing..." Jungkook pouts as he plays with his hands, unsure of what to do now.

After a few minutes Yoongi sighs. He watches as Jungkook becomes somber. As he starts to speak, the waitress arrives with their food so they eat in silence instead. After they finish eating Yoongi decides to try and speak again only to be interrupted yet again by his phone ringing. With a huff he answers the phone.

"What is it?" Yoongi questions with a hint of annoyance leaking into his voice. After a few minutes Yoongi is straightening up in his chair and leaning forward with a serious expression on his face. "You know where to go. I'll meet you there." He quickly hangs up his phone and calls the waitresses over for the check.

"You're leaving?" Jungkook frowns. He can feel the loneliness seeping into his bones once again.

"Yeah. I'll walk you home first. Sorry about this." Yoongi gives him a guilty look.

"Is it something about work? Is it important?" Jungkook clinches his fist in his lap. He's afraid he'll anger Yoongi by asking but he'll feel so much better if its something important that has to do with work. Then he can understand why Yoongi is leaving again. 

Yoongi is silent for a few moments before answering. "Yes it's something important that has to do with work. I'm sorry, Kook."

Jungkook shakes his head as he feels a weight lift off his chest. "No. Its okay. Thank you for being honest with me." He gives Yoongi a reassuring smile. 

The walk home was nice. They laughed about old times and Yoongi gave Jungkook a hug before he left. After watching him disappear out of sight, Jungkook went upstairs to his and Jimins apartment. When he entered there was a very angry Jimin pacing their living. Jungkook tried his best to tip toe past and into his room before he got caught but ended up tripping over his skateboard that was supposed to be propped up by the door and was instead knocked over. He flails his arms frantically trying to stop his fall but only manages to bring the coat rack down with him in a loud thud. Jimin quickly turns towards him to find Jungkook tangled in coats.

"If I wasn't so mad I'd really be laughing right now. Where have you been?" Jimin scolds as he walks over to help him up.

Jungkook coughs as he trys to catch some air. He had hit the floor so hard all the wind left his body in one single whoosh. "Ugh... I went to hang out with Yoongi." He groans.

"Oh okay. Next time let me know." Jimin stands Jungkook up and checks him for any injuries. "Can you believe Tae? He's never behaved so cruelly before. And another thing why did you tell him I was in love with him!" Jimin is back to pacing once he sees Jungkook isn't injured. 

Jungkook sighs, walks over to the couch and slumps down. "I know right, and I'm sorry I told him that way. I just can't believe he would be so cruel to me... I mean I get it. He's jealous but does he really see me as that kind of person?" 

Jimin walks over to him and sits down beside him. "Let's watch a movie before bed. It'll help with our sour mood." He lays his head in Jungkooks lap as he grabs the remote, searching for something to watch. Jungkook runs his fingers through Jimins hair to comfort him. "Ooooh look Frozen is on!" He exclaims. 

Jungkook chuckles and agrees to watch the movie for the hundredth time. They sing along until Jimin passes out, resulting in Jungkook caring him to his bed. When he laid Jimin down and tried to walk away jimin grabbed his shirt and whined. "Nooooo. Let's cuddle." 

Jungkook shakes his head at Jimins sleepy pout before crawling in bed with him. "Alright. Goodnight, my tiny hyung." Jungkook kisses the top of Jimins head as he snuggles into his chest.

 

"Oh my God! We've been at this for hours! It's already 11 PM and you haven't even given me one piece of advice." Taehyung grumbles as he fumbled around with two boards that he swears aren't even part of the same shelf they're trying to build.

"Yeah well you haven't made one shelf on this stupid bookshelf! Ow!" Namjoon complains as he pinches his finger between two boards. He put his finger in his mouth and furrows his brows.

"Yeah well-" Their argument is interrupted by the front door opening.

"Joon! I'm home!" Hoseoks voice sounds through the hallway. "I brought takeout since I wasn't home in time to cook. I hope you-" He stops in the middle of his sentence when he rounds the corner to see Namjoon sitting in the floor, finger in his mouth and Taehyung with two boards forced together. "What in the world are you two doing?"

"Building a bookshelf." Namjoon speaks around his finger.

"I see, and how many injuries do you have?" Hoseok crossed his arms as he looks at his boyfriend with a suspicious face.

"Uh... none?" Namjoon questions as he hides his hand behind his back.

"He has stumped his toe 9 times, knocked a board over on top of his head 4 times, pinched his finger 3 times now and he has hit me in the head with a board 5 times." Taehyung deadpans as he continues to try and put his boards together. 

"Do either of you realize you don't have the tools to put this thing together?" Hoseok questions as he looks around the room to find no drill or hammer. 

There is a few moments silence as they both look around. Then Taehyung throws his boards down and frowns. "These need tools?! I thought they just snapped together. What the hell hyung!" 

"Hoseokie said I can't use tools when he's not home!" Namjoon defends himself. 

"Then why are you trying to put this thing together when he's not here?!" Taehyung jumps up, hands in his hair pulling roughly.

"I wanted to surprise him!" Namjoon pouts.

"Alright! No fighting. Give me 5 minutes to get settled and we'll build the bookshelf together." Hoseok says as he sets his phone down and heads to the bedroom.

"Then can someone please give me advice on love?" Taehyung pleads.

Hoseok stops mid step and turns to him in confusion. "You want advice on love? What did you do to Jimin?" 

"Wait you knew he liked me?" Taehyungs hands drop from his head, down to his sides. Leaving his hair sticking up awkwardly.

"Everyone knew. We also knew that you liked him before you did. I can't believe it took you so long to figure it out." Namjoon pipes in.

"I... I didn't find out on my own... Jungkook told me." Taehyung confesses.

"Seriously? Looks like he gave up on his plan." Hoseok says as he enters the bedroom.

"Plan? What plan?" Taehyung follows after him but is stopped from entering the room by Hoseok shutting the door in his face, so Taehyung turns his curious gaze on Namjoon. "What plan?"

Namjoon sighs as he gets up and flops down on the couch. "Him and Jimin decided to make you jealous. They've been flirting with each other constantly trying to get you to say 'Jimin is mine!' But I can see it didn't work." 

"So wait, Jungkook doesn't like Jimin?" Taehyung hurries over the boards carefully so he can sit next to Namjoon.

"He likes Jimin but not in that way. Jimin is just his best friend. Jungkook would do anything to make Jimin happy so he came up with this brilliant plan to make you jealous, even though I told him you're to oblivious to ever figure it out without being told." Hoseok explains as he emerges from the bedroom in green silk pajamas. 

Taehyung looks him up and down then frowns. "Wait a minute. You're gonna wear silk to put a wooden bookshelf together? Aren't you afraid you'll pick your clothes?" 

"Never. I'm not clumsy like you or Namjoon." Hoseok waves a hand dismissively as he sits in the floor. "Now tell us what happened from start to finish while we put this together."

Namjoon quickly grabbed to drill and sat down to help Hoseok. Taehyung followed suit as he told them every detail of his arguement with Jimin and Jungkook. By the end of his story the bookshelf was complete. Hoseok looked at his work and sighed in content before he reached over and smacked Taehyung in the back of the head hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" Taehyung rubbed his head as he pouted.

"For being a dumb ass. You should have never thought so badly of Jungkook. When has he ever done anything wrong?" Hoseok has now turned his stern look on Taehyung.

"I just got so... jealous. He was talking about someone else like he was in love when I thought he had a thing with Jimin." Taehyung slumps to the floor. "How do I fix this?"

"Okay here's what's gonna happen. You are going to go to Jungkook first thing tomorrow and apologize for being an ass. Be honest about your feelings for Jimin and why you behaved so cruelly to him, make sure you're sincere." Hoseok says as he kneels down in front of Taehyung. 

"Be honest with Jimin as well. Let him know how much you like him. It doesn't have to be a grand confession, just something simple and sincere." Namjoon adds.

Hoseok hums in a agreement as he stands Taehyung up. "Now go home and get some sleep. You've got a big day ahead of you."

"Okay... thanks Hoseokie, thanks Joon-hyung." Taehyung gives them both hugs before leaving for home.

This was gonna be hard. He's not good with words, but he feels a weight being lifted from his shoulders as he walks home in the cool night air. Determined to make up with his friends, he hurries home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter doesnt seem to rushed. My ADHD was acting up so my mind was all over the place with ideas lol. Hopefully you guys still like it. (Also having writers block so it may be a little bit before I get the next chapter posted.)


	3. Shattered Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook didn't answer. He couldn't. I mean how could he say yes Jimin I'll stop talking to him. When he had just found him after so long? Its Yoongi they're talking about. Jungkook leans back against the seat and closes his eyes. "Please just let me wake up from this nightmare...."

"Hyung, look!" 

Yoongi slowly opens his eyes to see what new thing Jungkook has found and is met by a breathtakingly beautiful sight. As he looks up at the night sky, stars fly by. He has never seen so many shooting stars at once. Dragging his eyes away from the scene before him he looks to his left to see Jungkook has jumped up to his feet. His eyes seem to get bigger as he watches the stars go by. 

"It sure is beautiful." Yoongi mumbles as he never takes his eyes away from Jungkook. 

His smile turns to a frown as he furrows his brows. Since when did he start to feel this strange feeling in his heart when he's with Jungkook? He's known the kid since he was 6 years old. Loving Jungkook as more than a brother will ruin everything they have. The tiny bit of happiness Yoongi has found could slip away at any moment if Jungkook knew of his feelings, so he keeps them hidden.

"Hyung, whats wrong?"

When Yoongi focuses again his heart leaps into his throat as he sees Jungkook up close. He is so close Yoongi can feel his breath ghost across his lips. Close enough to kiss. Yoongis eyes drift down to Jungkooks lips for a split second before he snaps out of it. He reminds himself that Jungkook is just 15 years old now and he is Yoongis only true friend.

"Nothings wrong, Kook. But you do know you're close enough for me to kiss you right now, right?" Yoongi teases as he strokes Jungkooks cheek with his hand causing him to blush.

"Oh come on now! Stop teasing me like that! I was worried..." Jungkook flops down on his back and covers his face causing Yoongi to laugh at his adorableness.

 

"Hey, Yoongi!"

Yoongi frowns as he hears someone calling his name. Rolling over he pulls the cover up over his head, desperate to continue his sweet dream.

"Oh no you don't!" 

Yoongi jumps as someone slaps his hip and yanks the cover completely off of him. He groans and rubs is eyes before looking at the person who is now pissing him off to see it is Kim Seokjin. 

"Hyung, let me sleep. How did you even get in my apartment?" Yoongi grumbles as he curls up in a ball.

"I made a spare key a while back when you decided to try to hide for weeks. Now get up. Have you even been eating?" Seokjin questions as he moves around the apartment tidying up. 

"You don't have to take care of me. I'm an adult." Yoongi complains. Soekjin has worried and taken care of Yoongi since he found him outside his family's restaurant looking lost in the pouring rain 5 years ago. Yoongi had been questioning his life as a member of Huin Neugdaedeul and was wondering the streets with a conflicting feeling in his heart.

"Yes I do. You still haven't learned how to take care of yourself after all these years. I mean look at this place." Seokjin gestures around the bedroom with an arm full of clothes. "You just come in and crash after leaving a mess everywhere. This isn't good for you, Yoongi. Now get up and shower. Jisoo wants us all to have lunch together. She misses you."

Knowing there is no point in arguing Yoongi gets up and makes his way to the bathroom. After a quick shower, he gets dressed and looks around for Seokjin. He finds him on the balcony with his phone to his ear. 

"I'm ready." Yoongi mumbles and Seokjin smiles. 

"Okay. We're on our way now, princess. I love you too." Seokjin coos at his girlfriend before hanging up. "So before we leave the house, I have a question."

"What is it?" Yoongi feels a little nervous at Seokjins sudden seriousness and rubs the back of his neck.

"Have you found Jungkook?" 

Yoongi frowns and walks away instead of giving an answer. 

"Yoongi? Did you find him?"

"Yeah I found him. So what? It's not a big deal." Yoongi snaps in frustration. 

"Don't you think you should get out of this gang and straighten up for Jungkook? I mean you talk about him all the time when we go drinking and you always talk about how good of a person he is. It's clear you're in love with him. Shouldn't you want to be a good person for him?"

"It doesn't matter. I can't get out now anyway. Not after what I've done..."

Seokjin goes silent before speaking again. "What did you do Yoongi?"

Yoongi feels frustration and anger building up inside of him. "I... nothing. Forget it."

"No I won't forget it. Talk to me Yoongi." Seokjin speaks calmly. 

"I... I killed a man." Yoongi whispers.

Seokjin goes pale as he stops in his tracks. "You what?"

"I killed a man. Hyung, I was going to do like you wanted. I was going to get out. Go to the police station and be a whistle blower. Cut a deal, y'know. But then Choi made me lead a raid and I... I hit that man so hard with my bat I could hear his skull crack... I didn't see him take his last breath but... there was so much blood."

"Hey he could still be alive. You didn't see him take his last breath." Seokjin tries to console Yoongi the best he can by thinking positively. But it only makes yoongi more frustrated. 

"You aren't listening! I heard his skull shatter! Jungkook is going to hate me! He's going to be scared of me! I already scared him with that stupid fight at that frat party!" 

Yoongi feels so much anger and frustration with himself that he snaps. Grabbing the closest thing to him to throw which happens to be a picture of him and Jungkook when they were in high school. It was taken after Yoongi scored the winning shot at their basketball tournament. He had run straight to Jungkook to receive his victory hug. He remembers wanting to kiss Jungkook and feels even more frustrated, so he pulls his arm back to throw the frame.

"Yoongi, don't!" 

Seokjin rushes forward, trying to stop him but he's to late. The frame hits the wall and shatters the glass as Yoongi screams. Seokjin frowns as he goes over and picks up the frame.

"Yoongi, why did you do that? You cherish this picture..." 

Yoongi falls to his knees crying. "What do I do?" He sobs.

Seokjin puts the broken glass in the trash before going to Yoongis side and hugs him close. "It's okay Yoongi. We'll figure this out. We can still get you out of this mess."

"It's to late..." Yoongi buries his face in Seokjins chest and cries.

 

"Hey, Jackson wait up!" Jungkook calls out as he jogs toward him. 

Jackson smiles and waves as he waits for Jungkook to reach him. "What's up?"

"Have you heard from Yoongi? I haven't seen him since the party, and he won't answer my calls or texts."

"Yoongi-hyung? He's been at home since he led that raid on Hwang-geum Yongs den. He's been super tired since that was the first time he's done anything like that."

"Raid? What raid?" Jungkook asks in confusion. 

"Wait. He didn't tell you?" Jackson asks as his face goes a little pale. "I thought since you were friends you knew about his job... shit I've said way too much. Yoongi is going to kill me. I'm out of here. Ask Yoongi about this instead of me. It's not my place to tell." Jackson turns to leave but Jungkook grabs his arm to stop him.

"Wait! Where does Yoongi live?"

"At the den apartment complex. Same place as me. Now I've gotta go. I need to tell JB to protect me from Yoongis wrath. See you around kid. Tell Mina you're there to see Min Yoongi." 

With that Jackson jogs off leaving Jungkook standing there with a swirl of emotions in his heart. As he stands there watching the direction Jackson disappeared in, someone pats his shoulder. He looks down to see a worried Jimin.

"Kookie? You okay?"

"Yeah, Jiminie. I'm fine. Let's go find Tae. I'm sure he's hungry." Jungkook smiles and puts his arm around Jimins shoulders as the head towards their usual lunch spot.

 

Yoongi isn't surprised when Jisoo squeals and tackles him with a big hug the second they arrive at Seokjins family restaurant. He's missed her sweet behavior and how she's always excited to see him. "Hey, Jisoo. It's been a while."

"A while? It feels like years since I've seen my little meow meow!" 

"Please stop calling me that." Yoongi grumbles as he straightens her up, so he can look in her eyes.

"No! You're just like a cat so your nickname will always be meow meow. Now let's sit down. I'm starving and you look hungry." Jisoo says as she drags Yoongi over to their table.

After Seokjin pulled out her chair and sat down, she gave him literal heart eyes as she pecked his lips before starting a conversation. "So, Yoongi. Do you have a girlfriend?" 

"No. Why?" Yoongi almost chokes on his water at the sudden question. 

"Because my friend Jennie said she'd like to get to know you. What do you think?" She leans on her elbows to get closer to him and smiles.

"I don't think that's gonna work, princess." Seokjin stated as he takes a sip of water causing Jisoo to look at him in confusion. 

"What? Why?" She pouts.

"Because our Yoongi here is gay." 

"Hey!" Yoongi protested as his face became red.

"Oh he is? Well I've got a lot of cute guy friends I can set you up with."

"T-thats not..."

"Yoongi doesn't bottom." 

"Will you shut up, please?!" Yoongi is now as red as a tomato. 

"That's fine I've got plenty who wouldn't want to top."

"Are they cute? They have to be cute for Yoongi to like them."

"For god's sake! Stop! I'm not gay! And can you please stop having this conversation as if I wasn't sitting right here?"

"Fine. You're bi but you lean more towards guys than girls. There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Yoongi." Seokjin gives him a supportive smile.

"Ooooh. Well if your bi then it should be fine right? Just go out on a date with her. You don't have to end up dating if you don't want to. Just see how things go?"

"If I agree can we stop this stupid conversation?" Yoongi quirks a brow as he looks at her.

"Of course! Now that, that's settled let's order." Jisoo gestures for the waitresses to come over with a smile.

If Yoongi could crawl in a hole and die. Then he would. Not only has he murdered someone but now he has been thoroughly embarrassed and is ready for lunch to be over, so he can go home and hide.

 

Yoongi was sadly mistaken when he thought things would end at lunch because now he is the third wheel in a weird shopping trip the couple had planned. He sighs to himself as Jisoo tries on another dress. 

"What do you guys think of this one?" 

"Beautiful as always, princess." Seokjin coos. 

"Its pretty. Looks good on you." Yoongi agrees. 

She smiles happily as she twirls in the dress. "I'll take this one."

As they're ringing up Jisoos new dress, Yoongis phone rings. When he checks to see who it is he see Jungkooks name for the hundredth time since the party. Not that Yoongi is counting though. Instead of answering he quickly shuts off his phone. He just can't bring himself to talk to Jungkook when all he remembers is the scared look on his face and his heart clinches. 

"I'm sorry, Jungkook..."

 

Jungkook frowns at his phone as he stands in front of the apartment room the girl in the den directed him to. He has been standing in front of Yoongis door for thirty minutes now and no one has come to the door or even answered the phone. With a sigh he decides to sit down in front of the door and wait. After a few more minutes Jungkook hears someone walking through the hall. Looking up he spots Yoongi digging in his pocket for his keys. When he spots Jungkook he freezes in place. 

"What are you doing here?"

"You wouldn't answer your phone so I got worried." Jungkook stated as he stands back up.

After a few seconds of Yoongi staring at him, he finally speaks. "As you can see I'm fine. You shouldn't be here so you can leave now."

Yoongi pushes past Jungkook and unlocks his door. Once hes inside he tries to shut the door but Jungkook stops him. "Wait! Can we talk?"

"Jungkook, I think you should go home." Yoongi tries to shut the door again but Jungkook stops him with his firm hold on the door.

"I haven't heard from you in three weeks. Since you got in a fight with a Hwang-geum Yong member in front of me I think I deserve some answers." 

After a few minutes of silence, Yoongi gives in. "Fine." He steps back and opens the door allowing Jungkook to come in. "Do you want a drink?" 

"No thank you." Jungkook kicks off his shoes and follows Yoongi towards the living room. 

"Alright then just sit down anywhere. I'm getting a beer." Yoongi turns for the kitchen and pulls a beer out of the fridge.

Jungkook settles on the couch as he looks around at Yoongis apartment. The room is quiet simple. He noticed a large computer set up with a bunch of speakers and soundboards. There was a picture frame laid down on the corner but he couldn't see what it was. He also noticed a large mirror in front of a table with a flower vase. As he was admiring the room, Yoongi clears his throat to get his attention. 

"You said you wanted answers so get to asking questions." He takes a sip of his beer.

"Right... well first how do you know Jackson? You said you knew him from work but what exactly do you do that a college kid also works with you? I mean you're 25. I don't see how you could be working with someone who is 24? Wait that sounded stupid. You're only-"

"Jungkook, calm down. Breathe and ask one question at a time."

Jungkook takes a deep breath to calm his nerves and decides on one question. "Yoongi, are you in a gang?" 

Yoongi doesn't answer right away. He just watches Jungkook as if he was searching for the answer he thought Jungkook would like to hear before he breathed a heavy sigh.

"Yes."

"Yes? Does that mean you're part of Hwang-geum Yong?" Jungkook asks as he feels his nervousness come back.

"No. I'm a extortionists for Huin Neugdaedeul. The White Wolf. I'm sure you've heard of me at school."

"I've... I've heard a few things but I don't know much." 

Yoongi takes a big swig of his beer before speaking again. "They call me The White Wolf because I'm cunning like a wolf plus our name means white wolves. That's the simple answer to that. Next question." He gestures for Jungkook to continue. 

"Okay.. if you're extortionists then what does Jackson do?"

"Hes a runner."

"Runner?" Jungkook tilts his head in confusion which makes Yoongi bark out a laugh.

"He runs the drugs across town. It's easy for himself considering he is not a suspicious person. Kid couldn't be shady even if he tried." 

"I never would've guessed...."

A silence falls over them that is so overwhelming Jungkook has a hard time breathing. Yoongi is the one to break the silence. "Ask the question you really want to know, Kook. Jackson done sent me a text saying you know about the raid."

Jungkook grips the edge of the couch as he swallowed hard. "People... people die in raids when they have to do with gangs... did... did you..."

"Kill someone?" A glance up at Yoongi showed a look Jungkook would have never thought he'd see on Yoongi. His eyes cold and devoid of sympathy. As if he was dead inside and it hurt Jungkooks heart badly.

"Yeah... did you?" Jungkook whispers. 

Yoongi is silent for a moment then pain flashes across his face before it goes back to the cold expression. "I didn't watch him die but... there was a lot of blood. I even heard his skull crack. So yes. I killed someone. There is no way he walked away from an injury like that."

Jungkooks blood runs cold as he turns pale. He can hear and feel is pulse pounding in his head. This isn't the Yoongi he knows and loves. All he can do is open and close his mouth as he tries to form words. When hes finally able to choke out a response, it's a whisper. "Can't you stop?"

"Stop?" Yoongi snorts before finishing his beer. "Yeah. Right. I kill someone and I'll magically be able to say 'oh I don't wanna be in a gang anymore.' It doesn't work that way, Kook." 

"Why not!" Jungkook jumps up and walks towards Yoongi. "Just leave. I know you dont want to be living this way. You're a good guy."

Yoongi frowns as he glares at Jungkook. "No shit, I don't want to live this way but I have no choice. They saved my ass! When I got jumped by Hwang-geum Yong goons and was left for dead in a ditch 9 years ago Jaebum was the one who found me. He brought me here and took care of me. I owe them."

"You don't owe them anything Hyung please, just leave! You can come stay with me and Jimin."

Yoongi balls up his fist in frustration. If only it could be that easy... "Jungkook, it's time we stopped. You're to good to hang out with someone like me."

Jungkook goes quite as his eyes shine with tears. He bites his lip and clinches his fists. "You can't.. you can't leave me again. If you really leave again then that just makes you a selfish asshole. All you care about is yourself."

Yoongi laughs. "Wow, look. That's rich. I'm trying to do what's right for you and you call me a selfish asshole."

"Then let me help you!" 

"For fucks sake! You can't help me Jungkook! I'm a lost cause!" 

Yoongi screams as he slams his fist into the wall causing Jungkook to jump. With so much frustration building up Yoongi snaps and throws he beer bottle across the room shattering it. That wasn't enough so he grabs his desk chair and throw it at the mirror shattering it. Jungkook trembles as the glass rains down. Yoongi felt guilt take place of frustration when he saw how much Jungkook trembled in fear.

"Just leave."

"No." Jungkook stands determinedly in front of him.

"Kook, I said leave. I'm done with this conversation and this friendship. I'll be the selfish asshole."

"No, Hyung! Why cant you see I want to help you?!"

"I'm fine! I don't need some brats help! Why do you even fucking care when you have your own life?!"

"Because I... I..."

"See you don't really care. I'm not one of your projects, Kook."

Jungkook rushes forward and hugs Yoongi only to be shoved back against the wall. "Leave!"

Jungkook frowns before he throws a punch, connecting with Yoongis jaw causing him to fall down. Yoongi rubbed at his jaw then looked at his hand to see blood. Letting out a laugh he spits blood to the floor. "See. You don't really care. If you can strike me so easily you don't give a shit. Now leave."

As jungkook is fixing to say something, Yoongis front door flys open and Jaebum comes running in. "Yoongi I heard a loud noise. Are you okay?" He looks from Jungkook and Yoongi as he approaches them with a stern expression.

"I'm fine. Just a disagreement." Yoongi wipes the blood from his lips.

Jaebum extends his hand and helps Yoongi to his feet before turning his attention to Jungkook again. "Look, kid. It's clear to me you don't belong on this side so beat it." He growls.

Yoongi knows Jaebum is being as nice as possible when his protective nature wants to run wild so he places his hand reassuringly on his shoulder. "Just leave, Kook."

Jungkook looks at them as if he's going to cry before he darts out of the apartment and disappears. As soon as he's gone Yoongi walks over to the couch and flops down, burying his face in a pillow. He hears Jaebum make his way over to the couch before he feels him sit down. 

"Are you okay?"

Instead of answering Yoongi rolls over and hugs the pillow to his chest.

"I guess not. Want to go out for a drink?"

Yoongi shakes his head no before waving at Jaebum to leave. He receives a pat to the butt before Jaebum is up and exiting the apartment. When Yoongi hears the door shut he mumbles to himself as he starts to cry. "Now he hates me for sure..."

 

Jungkook doesn't stop running until he's in his bedroom and throws himself on the bed crying. Jimin is quick to come to his aid and pets his hair as he coos.

"What's wrong Kookie?"

Jungkook simply shakes his head as he hugs Jimins waist. 

"Here let me hold you." Jimin says as he lays down and gets comfortable. Pulling Jungkook into his chest. "Its going to be okay Kookie. I'm here."

After what feels like hours of crying Jungkook looks up at Jimin with puffy eyes and a red nose. "I got into a fight with Yoongi..." he whispers. 

"Oh Kookie... tell me everything. Maybe I can help." 

Jimin has always been on Jungkooks side and is always willing to lend a ear when Jungkook needs to talk. Jungkook has always trusted Jimin so telling him about his fight was easy. The only hard part was telling him that Yoongi may have killed someone. He didn't want Jimin to think badly of Yoongi because he knows Yoongi isn't a bad person. He's just in a bad place. 

"First I... I want you to promise not to hate him. Yoongi isn't a bad person he's just..."

"Had a rough life?" Jimin finished his sentence and Jungkook nods. "I know Yoongi has had a hard life. I don't know the details but you can just see it all over him. Y'know?"

"Well... you see..." 

Jungkook tells Jimin everything. From the day he found out Yoongis dad beat him to the fight they just had. He tells him every detail and Jimin never interrupts him. He just listens. When he's finished the room grows silent as Jimin thinks of what to say. The silence makes him uncomfortable so he speaks first.

"Jimin.. what do I do?" He begs.

"Kookie, are you in love with him?"

Jungkook grows red at the sudden question and stammers. "W-what are you talking about? Where d-did that question even come from?"

"Well I already know he's important to you but for you to be this heartbroken he has to mean more to you than just a friend."

Jungkook bites his lip and thinks this over. Does he love Yoongi? Yoongi has been his best friend since he was 6 years old. Could he possibly think of him as more than a friend? 

"I-I dont know... but I do know that I want to help him. When he told me what he has done I could see how broken and lost he seemed. I could tell he didn't want to be doing the things he's doing."

Jimin is quite again as if he was taking everything in before speaking again. "Then let's help him."

"Really? You'll help me get him out of the mess he's in?" Jungkook stared at Jimin wide eyed. 

"Of course! It's clear to me that you're in love with him even if you won't admit." Jimin winks.

"Hyung!" Jungkook goes red once again.

"Since you helped me with my love. I'll help you with yours." Jimin giggles as he squeezes Jungkook against him. "Now let's get some sleep. We have school in the morning." 

"Okay." Jungkook snuggles into Jimin and is about to drift off when his bedroom door opens and Taehyung walks in.

"No way in hell are you two going to bed cuddling without me. Scoot over." Taehyung says as he walks over and climbs into bed on the other side of Jungkook and hugs him.

Jungkook giggles at their awkward limbs wrapped around each other before letting sleep take him away. 

 

When morning rolls around Jungkook feels well rested thanks to his friends so he gets up and makes breakfast before waking them up. Jimin happens to stumble out of bed rubbing his eyes with a terrible case of bed head as he follows his nose before Jungkook can go wake them.

"Mmm something smells good.." Jimin mumbles.

"Pancakes, bacon and eggs. An American breakfast for today." Jungkook smiles as he sets a plate down in front of Jimin.

"Yummy. Thanks Kookie!" Jimin says before digging into his breakfast. 

Jungkook hums as he goes to wake Taehyung. Now that he's alone in bed Jungkook finds Taehyung has taken up the whole bed with one arm and leg wrapped around a pillow. His hair was a mess and he was snoring. 

"Taehyung time to get up." Jungkook says as he gently shakes Taehyungs sleeping body.

Taehyung groans and hugs the pillow as he frowns. "Five more minutes..."

"If we didn't have school I'd let you sleep all day. Now get up."

Groaning again Taehyung rolls away from Jungkook as a way to say no. Jungkook smirks.

"If you won't get up then I'll just have to give Jimin his goodmorning kisses. He always said my kisses were sweet."

Taehyung sits up quickly and hits Jungkook with the pillow he had been cuddling. "No! Bad Kookie! Bad!"

Jungkook jumps up cackling and runs for the kitchen with Taehyung on his heels. When they reach the kitchen Jungkook hides behind Jimin.

"Jiminie help!" He laughs.

Jimin looks between them bewildered. "What in the world is going on here?"

"Jungkook is being a bad puppy." Taehyung says this so seriously he has Jungkook shaking with laughter. 

"What did you do?" Jimin questions. 

"Nothing! I was just trying to wake him up."

Jimin looks back at Taehyung for his response because he obviously confused as to why the two are fighting so early in the morning. 

"He said he was going to kiss you." Taehyung frowns.

"That's it?"

"What do you mean that's it? You're my boyfriend!" Taehyung pouts causing Jimin to giggle. 

"So cute you're still jealous despite knowing Jungkook is in love with Yoongi."

"Hey?!" Jungkook has now stopped laughing and is blushing bright red. 

Jimin and Taehyung can't help but laugh at how cute he is as they pinch his cheeks. Jungkook becomes annoyed with them and swats their hands away.

"You guys suck! I'm going to school." He calls out as stomps off.

 

Yoongi is yet again woken up by an annoyed Seokjin. "Yoongi get up!"

"Oh my God what!" Yoongi growls as he rolls over to face Seokjin.

"You're supposed to-" Seokjin stops mid sentence and reaches out to touch Yoongis bottom lip causing him to wince. "What happened to you?"

Yoongi swatted his hand away and sat up. "I had a disagreement with Jungkook."

"And he hit you?" Seokjin frowned. 

The look on his face told Yoongi he had switched into full dad mode. 

"Yeah." He mumbles.

"I want to meet him." Seokjin said as he got to his feet.

"What? No." Yoongi protested.

"It's not up for discussion. I know where he goes to college so if you don't set up a meeting. I will find him myself." Seokjin now has his arms crossed. 

"Fuck you. No way I'm letting you meet him." 

Yoongi is quickly met with a hard hit to the head that has him hissing in pain.

"Don't use that language with me young man. I will meet him no matter what. Now get up and get dressed for your date you promised Jisoo." 

"Shit... do I have to?" 

"Yes. Now go." Seokjin said as he headed into the kitchen to make coffee for Yoongi.

 

Jungkook avoided Jimin and Taehyung like the plague knowing that if he bumps into them that they'll tease him to no end about his maybe crush. So when lunch rolled around Jungkook was sneaking through the court yard when he noticed there was quite the crowd gathered at the sidewalk. Feeling curious he makes his way over to the crowd to see a tall and handsome young man leaning against a black Lexus LC. The young man's feature were so perfect that all Jungkook could think was "Wow he's pretty."

The young man makes eye contact with him and smiles. "Why thank you."

"Huh? Wait did I just say that out loud?!" Jungkook turns bright red causing the man to chuckle.

"Yes you did and I appreciate your compliment. What is your name?" He says as he walks over to Jungkook.

"Uh.. Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook."

The mans face suddenly hardens as he looks Jungkook up and down as if appraising him. "So you're Jungkook. Get in the car. We need to talk."

"Huh? I'm not going anywhere with you. I don't even know you."

"I'm Kim Seokjin. A friend of Min Yoongis." Seokjin glared at him before point to the car. "Get in the car young man."

Jungkook didn't know what to do. He never would've suspected this handsome young man to be part of a gang but then again he never thought Yoongi would be. As he stands there like a deer in headlights the man named Seokjin sighs.

"I'm not part of what you may think I am. I'm just a regular person. All I want is to talk about this fight you had with Yoongi. Please get in the car." He now stands with the door open for Jungkook. 

Jungkook doesn't say anything and just nods as he slowly gets in the car gripping the strap on his backpack tight. 

 

After they drive for a while, they arrive at a luxurious mansion that has Jungkooks mouth hanging open. 

"It's big isn't it." Seokjin says as he opens Jungkooks door.

"Y-yeah."

"Don't be to amazed by it. Its size only makes it that much more lonely..." Jungkook notices a darkness cloud over Seokjins face before he is smiling down at him. "Let's go in."

As they approach the door it flys open to reveal a petite beautiful young woman who throws herself into Seokjins arms.

"Oppa!" She coos as she hugs him tight.

"I'm home Jisoo." He coos back as he gives her a peck on the lips. "I have a guest so we'll be in my study for a little while. When he leaves I'll spend some time with you."

"Okay." She smiles as she holds the door open for them.

Jungkook notices that the house does indeed have a lonely feeling to it and wonders how the young woman can be so cheerful in this suffocating air. It's a beautiful modern style home with top notch appliances and furniture but it seems to emphasize the loneliness. Jungkook follows Seokjin up a large marble staircase to a large office. 

"Sit down." Seokjin gestures Jungkook to have a seat on a comfortable looking loveseat as he goes over to a wine cooler and pours a glass for himself. "Do you want some? Or I have scotch and whiskey that my dad drinks when he comes over."

"No thank you." 

Seokjin hums before joining Jungkook on the loveseat and takes a sip of his wine. The silence makes Jungkook nervous so he's the first to speak.

"U-um how do you know Yoongi-ssi?"

"Yoongi and I... we dated for 5 years."

Jungkook feels his heart jump up in his throat. Yoongi likes guys? Since when?

"I still love him deeply but my father didn't like it one bit. He didn't know Yoongi was in a gang he just didn't want me with a guy. That's why I'm marrying Jisoo."

Jungkook felt the loneliness seeping out of Seokjin as he spoke and it made his heartache. He wonders how much it must hurt to live a lie for the sake of others.

"Don't tell Jisoo I said any of that. She's a good girl and I do love her. Just.. not as much as I love Yoongi."

Jungkook quickly shakes his head. "I'll never tell. Never. But... why didn't you just say to hell with your father and stay with Yoongi?" 

"Because I'm a coward who cherishes his family no matter how poorly they treat me." Seokjin gives Jungkook a sad smile before taking another sip of his drink. "But we're not here to talk about me. I want to know why you hit Yoongi." He gave Jungkook a stern gaze.

"H-he wouldn't listen to me and I got frustrated when he shoved me." Jungkook quickly dropped his gaze to his hands.

"Tell me everything Jungkook. Why did you fight in the first place? Was it because of the fight at the frat?"

"You know about that?" Jungkooks eyes go wide as he stares at Seokjin.

"I know all about that but what I don't understand is why you didn't try to be understanding about Yoongis situation." Seokjins eyes were serious as he looked at Jungkook. "You know better than anyone what his life was growing up. You mean to tell me you never suspected this outcome?"

"Well I... I did suspect it just a little... it was a bad dream I always had. I have always wanted the best for Yoongi, so I always prayed he was selling his music or preforming it underground, y'know. I never wanted him to get caught up in something worse so instead of thinking clearly I asked him why he doesn't just quit. That was childish of me, huh? There's no way in hell you can just quit a gang..."

"I understand your thinking. You're a young man still learning to be an adult but you are an adult and should think a little more rationally. Be more understanding don't you think?"

"Yeah..." Jungkook buries his face in his hands and sighs. "I bet Yoongi hates me now..."

"No. He could never hate you trust me. But..." Jungkook looks at him questioningly through his fingers. "He is going on a date today." And with that Seokjin finished his glass of wine and stands up. 

"What?" Jungkook watches him in confusion. 

"Just letting you know. In case you like him."

"B-but I don't like Yoongi that way." Jungkook says as he tries to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"Uh huh. Sure. Anyway now that I understand what you were thinking when you two fought I don't have to hurt you but I do suggest you make up with Yoongi. I would drive you back but I promised Jisoo I would spend time with her. You may see yourself out."

With that Seokjin leaves the room. Jungkook sits there for a few minutes before shaking his head and getting up to leave. 

"Yoongis going on a date..."

 

Yoongi feels silly sitting here at a coffee shop waiting for a girl just to make his exes fiance happy. Yoongi still felt faintly bitter towards Jisoo for taking his second love away from him, but he knows it wasn't her fault. Plus she's a very kind girl. Sighing for the hundredth time he checks his watch. 1:30 PM this girl is late. They were supposed to meet at one, and he even came early because Seokjin said she always arrived early. When he looks back up, he sees a beautiful young woman rushing towards him. That must be her. As she gets closer, Yoongi can tell that is definitely Jennie. 

"I'm so sorry! I missed my bus stop." She says as she makes a full 90 degree bow.

Yoongi smiles politely and waves his hand. "Don't worry. I just got here. It's a good thing you're a few minutes late because I would've made a bad impression by being late and making a beautiful young woman wait for me."

She blushes and pushes her hair behind her ear and smiles showing off her dimples. "So where are we headed to?"

"Well I figured we'd take a walk down by han river and then go see an early movie. Is that okay?"

"That's perfect." She smiles at him.

Yoongi extends his hand, and she takes it bashfully and loops her arm through his. As they walk, they talk animatedly about music and simple every day life. Yoongi found himself enjoying her company. He was fixing to suggest another date when he spotted something he didn't like at all. A few feet ahead of them stood Jungkook with a frustrated face as he talked to some guy that had a hold of his arm.

"Stay here." Yoongi says as he removes his arm from Jennies and walks over to Jungkook.

As he got closer he could hear Jungkook talking.

"I'm sorry but I don't know you. Can you let go of me?"

"One of our guys seen you with that Huin Neugdaedeul punk at that frat part. Tell us where he is."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Jungkook pulled frantically against the guys hold and was clearly starting to panic.

Yoongi couldn't stand by any longer. "Looking for me?"

"Yoongi!"

The man turns towards Yoongi and scowls. He was larger than Yoongi in every sense of the word. All muscle and about 6'2. 

"You! You're the one who lead the raid on my den. The White Wolf."

Yoongi shrugs in a nonchalant manner as he pulls his pack of cigarettes out of his shirt pocket. "So what if I am? You going to do something about it?" 

He puts the lighter up to the cigarette already in his mouth and takes a few puffs before blowing it out in the mans face. 

"You and your men killed 20 of our people! Why?!" The man has now released Jungkooks arm, turning his anger on Yoongi.

"Because one of your boys jumped our precious puppy at a party. No one touches a Huin Neugdaedeul member and gets away with it." Yoongi glares up at the man.

In a moment of anger the man reaches out with one hand and snatched Yoongi by the collar of his shirt and yanked him forward. "You're going to pay for this."

As the man starts pull back his fist someone shouts at them. "Hey, Yoongi is something wrong here?" Yoongi and the man turn to look at the voice to find Jaebum with Jackson and three other men. 

"Oh just some Hwang-geum Yong punk feeling a little upset about the raid." Yoongi smirks as he roughly removes himself from the man. Jaebum and the others make their way up to them and Jackson grabs Jungkook pulling him against him with a smile.

"This ain't over!" The man shouts as he turns and runs off leaving them in silence. 

Jaebum turns to Yoongi and straightened out Yoongis collar. "Aren't you on a date?"

Yoongi glances at Jungkook before answering. "Yeah I am. Take him home so I can finish enjoying my date."

Jungkook frowns before reaching out and grabbing Yoongis wrist causing him to turn and give him a questioning look. "Can we talk?"

Yoongi frowns. "We've done talked."

"I mean again. There's still so much we need to talk about." Jungkook begs.

Yoongi sighs as he rubs the back of his head. He's never been able to say no to Jeongguk and his big doe eyes. "Fine. Meet me at my apartment. I have to go now." 

As he walks away he sighs, this is going to be another taxing conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. I'm still learning how this website works so I appreciate the patience you all have.  
> if someone would like to tell me how to italicious (I can't spell the word and my phone doesn't want to help me lol) sentences on here that would we very helpful.


	4. Can Beauty Come Out of Ashes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook goes quite as his eyes shine with tears. He bites his lip and clinches his fists. "You cant.. you cant leave me again. If you really leave again then that just makes you a selfish asshole. All you care about is yourself."
> 
> Yoongi laughs. "Wow, look. That's rich. I'm trying to do what's right for you and you call me a selfish asshole."
> 
> "Then let me help you!" 
> 
> "For fucks sake! You cant help me Jungkook! I'm a lost cause!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another chapter is out! Sorry it took so long.

"Hyung, look!" 

Yoongi slowly opens his eyes to see what new thing Jungkook has found and is met by a breathtakingly beautiful sight. As he looks up at the night sky, stars fly by. He has never seen so many shooting stars at once. Dragging his eyes away from the scene before him he looks to his left to see Jungkook has jumped up to his feet. His eyes seem to get bigger as he watches the stars go by. 

"It sure is beautiful." Yoongi mumbles as he never takes his eyes away from Jungkook. 

His smile turns to a frown as he furrows his brows. Since when did he start to feel this strange feeling in his heart when he's with Jungkook? He's known the kid since he was 8 years old. Loving Jungkook as more than a brother will ruin everything they have. The tiny bit of happiness Yoongi has found could slip away at any moment if Jungkook knew of his feelings, so he keeps them hidden.

"Hyung, whats wrong?"

When Yoongi focuses again his heart leaps into his throat as he sees Jungkook up close. He is so close Yoongi can feel his breath ghost across his lips. Close enough to kiss. Yoongis eyes drift down to Jungkooks lips for a split second before he snaps out of it. He reminds himself that Jungkook is just 15 years old now and he is Yoongis only true friend.

"Nothings wrong, Kook. But you do know you're close enough for me to kiss you right now, right?" Yoongi teases as he strokes Jungkooks cheek with his hand causing him to blush.

"Oh come on now! Stop teasing me like that! I was worried..." Jungkook flops down on his back and covers his face causing Yoongi to laugh at his adorableness.

 

 

“Hey, Yoongi!”

Yoongi frowns as he hears someone calling his name. Rolling over he pulls the cover up over his head, desperate to continue his sweet dream.

“Oh no you don't!” 

Yoongi jumps as someone slaps his hip and yanks the cover completely off of him. He groans and rubs is eyes before looking at the person who is now pissing him off to see it is Kim Seokjin. 

“Hyung, let me sleep. How did you even get in my apartment?” Yoongi grumbles as he curls up in a ball.

“I made a spare key a while back when you decided to try to hide for weeks. Now get up. Have you even been eating?” Seokjin questions as he moves around the apartment tidying up. 

“You don't have to take care of me. I'm an adult.” Yoongi complains. Soekjin has worried and taken care of Yoongi since he found him outside his family's restaurant looking lost in the pouring rain 5 years ago. Yoongi had been questioning his life as a member of Huin Neugdaedeul and was wondering the streets with a conflicting feeling in his heart.

“Yes I do. You still haven't learned how to take care of yourself after all these years. I mean look at this place.” Seokjin gestures around the bedroom with an arm full of clothes. “You just come in and crash after leaving a mess everywhere. This isn't good for you Yoongi. Now get up and shower. Jisoo wants us all to have lunch together. She misses you.”

Knowing there is no point in arguing Yoongi gets up and makes his way to the bathroom. After a quick shower he gets dressed and looks around for Seokjin. He finds him on the balcony with his phone to his ear. 

“I'm ready.” Yoongi mumbles and Seokjin smiles. 

“Okay. We're on our way now, princess. I love you too.” Seokjin coos at his girlfriend before hanging up. “So before we leave the house, I have a question.”

“What is it?” Yoongi feels a little nervous at Seokjins sudden seriousness and rubs the back of his neck.

“Have you found Jungkook?” 

Yoongi frowns and walks away instead of giving an answer. 

“Yoongi? Did you find him?”

“Yeah I found him. So what? It's not a big deal.” Yoongi snaps in frustration. 

“Don't you think you should get out of this gang and straighten up for Jungkook? I mean you talk about him all the time when we go drinking and you always talk about how good of a person he is. It's clear you're in love with him. Shouldn't you want to be a good person for him?”

“It doesn't matter. I can't get out now anyway. Not after what I've done...”

Seokjin goes silent before speaking again. “What did you do Yoongi?”

Yoongi feels frustration and anger building up inside of him. “I... nothing. Forget it.”

“No I won't forget it. Talk to me Yoongi.” Seokjin speaks calmly. 

“I... I killed a man.” Yoongi whispers.

Seokjin goes pale as he stops in his tracks. “You what?”

“I killed a man. Hyung, I was going to do like you wanted. I was going to get out. Go to the police station and be a whistle blower. Cut a deal, y'know. But then Choi made me lead a raid and I... I hit that man so hard with my bat I could hear his skull crack... I didn't see him take his last breath but... there was so much blood.”

“Hey he could still be alive. You didn't see him take his last breath.” Seokjin tries to console Yoongi the best he can by thinking positively. But it only makes yoongi more frustrated. 

“You aren't listening! I heard his skull shatter! Jungkook is going to hate me! He's going to be scared of me! I already scared him with that stupid fight at that frat party!” 

Yoongi feels so much anger and frustration with himself that he snaps. Grabbing the closest thing to him to throw which happens to be a picture of him and Jungkook when they were in high school. It was taken after Yoongi scored the winning shot at their basketball tournament. He had run straight to Jungkook to receive his victory hug. He remembers wanting to kiss Jungkook and feels even more frustrated, so he pulls his arm back to throw the frame.

“Yoongi, don't!” 

Seokjin rushes forward, trying to stop him but he's to late. The frame hits the wall and shatters the glass as Yoongi screams. Seokjin frowns as he goes over and picks up the frame.

“Yoongi, why did you do that? You cherish this picture...” 

Yoongi falls to his knees crying. “What do I do?” He sobs.

Seokjin puts the broken glass in the trash before going to Yoongis side and hugs him close. “It's okay Yoongi. We'll figure this out. We can still get you out of this mess.”

“Its to late...” Yoongi buries his face in Seokjins chest and cries.

 

“Hey, Jackson wait up!” Jungkook calls out as he jogs toward him. 

Jackson smiles and waves as he waits for Jungkook to reach him. “What's up?”

“Have you heard from Yoongi? I haven't seen him since the party, and he won't answer my calls or texts.”

“Yoongi-hyung? He's been at home since he led that raid on Hwang-geum Yongs den. He's been super tired since that was the first time he's done anything like that.”

“Raid? What raid?” Jungkook asks in confusion. 

“Wait. He didn't tell you?” Jackson asks as his face goes a little pale. “I thought since you were friends you knew about his job... shit I've said way too much. Yoongi is going to kill me. I'm out of here. Ask Yoongi about this instead of me. It's not my place to tell.” Jackson turns to leave but Jungkook grabs his arm to stop him.

“Wait! Where does Yoongi live?”

“At the den apartment complex. Same place as me. Now I've gotta go. I need to tell JB yo protect me from Yoongis wrath. See you around kid. Tell Mina you're there to see Min Yoongi.” 

With that Jackson jogs off leaving Jungkook standing there with a swirl of emotions in his heart. As he stands there watching the direction Jackson disappeared in, someone Pat's his shoulder. He looks down to see a worried Jimin.

“Kookie? You okay?”

“Yeah, Jiminie. I'm fine. Let's go find Tae. I'm sure he's hungry.” Jungkook smiles and puts his arm around Jimins shoulders as the head towards their usual lunch spot.

 

Yoongi isn't surprised when Jisoo squeals and tackles him with a big hug the second they arrive at Seokjins family restaurant. He's missed her sweet behavior and how she's always excited to see him. “Hey, Jisoo. It's been a while.”

“A while? It feels like years since I've seen my little meow meow!” 

“Please stop calling me that.” Yoongi grumbles as he straightens her up, so he can look in her eyes.

“No! You're just like a cat so your nickname will always be meow meow. Now let's sit down. I'm starving and you look hungry.” Jisoo says as she drags Yoongi over to their table.

After Seokjin pulled out her chair and sat down, she gave him literal heart eyes as she pecked his lips before starting a conversation. “So, Yoongi. Do you have a girlfriend?” 

“No. Why?” Yoongi almost chokes kn his water at the sudden question. 

“Because my friend Jennie said she'd like to get to know you. What do you think?” She leans on her elbows to get closer to him and smiles.

“I don't think that's gonna work, princess.” Seokjin stated as he takes a sip of water causing Jisoo to look at him in confusion. 

“What? Why?” She pouts.

“Because our Yoongi here is gay.” 

“Hey!” Yoongi protested as his face became red.

“Oh he is? Well I've got a lot of cute guy friends I can set you up with.”

“T-thats not...”

“Yoongi doesn't bottom.” 

“Will you shut up, please?!” Yoongi is now as red as a tomato. 

“That's fine I've got plenty who wouldn't want to top.”

“Are they cute? They have to be cute for Yoongi to like them.”

“For god's sake! Stop! I'm not gay! And can you please stop having this conversation as if I wasn't sitting right here?”

“Fine. You're bi but you lean more towards guys than girls. There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Yoongi.” Seokjin gives him a supportive smile.

“Ooooh. Well if your bi then it should be fine right? Just go out on a date with her. You don't have to end up dating if you don't want to. Just see how things go?”

“If I agree can we stop this stupid conversation?” Yoongi quirks a brow as he looks at her.

“Of course! Now that, that's settled let's order.” Jisoo gestures for the waitresses to come over with a smile.

If Yoongi could crawl in a hole and die. Then he would. Not only has he murdered someone but now he has been thoroughly embarrassed and is ready for lunch to be over, so he can go home and hide.

 

Yoongi was sadly mistaken when he thought things would end at lunch because now he is the third wheel in a weird shopping trip the couple had planned. He sighs to himself as Jisoo tries on another dress. 

“What do you guys think of this one?” 

“Beautiful as always, princess.” Seokjin coos. 

“Its pretty. Looks good on you.” Yoongi agrees. 

She smiles happily as she twirls in the dress. “I'll take this one.”

As they're ringing up Jisoos new dress, Yoongis phone rings. When he checks to see who it is he see Jungkooks name for the hundredth time since the party. Not that Yoongi is counting though. Instead of answering he quickly shuts off his phone. He just can't bring himself to talk to Jungkook when all he remembers is the scared look on his face and his heart clinches. 

"I'm sorry, Jungkook..."

 

Jungkook frowns at his phone as he stands in front of the apartment room the girl in the den directed him to. Hes been standing in front of Yoongis door for thirty minutes now and no one has come to the door or even answered the phone. With a sigh he decides to sit down in front of the door and wait. After a few more minutes Jungkook hears someone walking through the hall. Looking up he spots Yoongi digging in his pocket for his keys. When he stops Jungkook he freezes in place. 

"What are you doing here?"

"You wouldn't answer your phone so I got worried." Jungkook stated as he stands back up.

After a few seconds of Yoongi staring at him he finally speaks. "As you can see I'm fine. You shouldn't be here so you can leave now."

Yoongi pushes past Jungkook and unlocks his door. Once hes inside he tries to shut the door but Jungkook stops him. "Wait! Can we talk?"

"Jungkook I think you should go home." Yoongi tries to shut the door again but Jungkook stops him with his firm hold on the door.

"I haven't heard from you in three weeks. Since you got in a fight with a Hwang-geum Yong member in front of me I think I deserve some answers." 

After a few minutes of silence Yoongi gives in. "Fine." He steps back and opens the door allowing Jungkook to come in. "Do you want a drink?" 

"No thank you." Jungkook kicks off his shoes and follows Yoongi towards the living room. 

"Alright then just sit down anywhere. I'm getting a beer." Yoongi turns for the kitchen and pulls a beer out of the fridge.

Jungkook settles on the couch as he looks around at Yoongis apartment. The room is quiet simple. He noticed a large computer set up with a bunch of speakers and soundboards. There was a picture frame laid down on the corner but he couldn't see what it was. He also noticed a large mirror in front of a table with a flower vase. As he was admiring the room, Yoongi clears his throat to get his attention. 

"You said you wanted answers so get to asking questions." He takes a sip of his beer.

"Right... well first how do you know Jackson? You said you knew him from work but what exactly do you do that a college kid also works with you? I mean you're 25. I dont see how you could be working with someone who 24? What that sounded stupid. You're only-"

"Jungkook, calm down. Breathe and ask one question at a time."

Jungkook takes a deep breath to calm his nerves and decides on one question. "Yoongi, are you in a gang?" 

Yoongi doesnt answer right away. He just watches Jungkook as if he was searching for the answer he thought Jungkook would like to hear before he breathed a heavy sigh.

"Yes."

"Yes? Does that mean you're part of Hwang-geum Yong?" Jungkook asks as he feels his nervousness come back.

"No. I'm a extortionists for Huin Neugdaedeul. The White Wolf. I'm sure you've heard of me at school."

"Ive... I've heard a few things but I dont know much." 

Yoongi takes a big swig of his beer before speaking again. "They call me The White Wolf because I'm I'm cunning like a wolf plus our name means white wolves. That's the simple answer to that. Next question." He gestures for Jungkook to continue. 

"Okay.. if you're extortionists then what does Jackson do?"

"Hes a runner."

"Runner?" Jungkook tilts his head in confusion which makes Yoongi bark out a laugh.

"He runs the drugs across town. It's easy for himself considering is not a suspicious person. Kid couldn't be shady even if he tried." 

"I never would've guessed...."

A silence falls over them that is so overwhelming Jungkook has a hard time breathing. Yoongi is the one to break the silence. "Ask the question you really want to know, Kook. Jackson done sent me a text saying you know about the raid."

Jungkook grips the edge of the couch as he swallowed hard. "People... people die in raids when they have to do with gangs... did... did you..."

"Kill someone?"  
A glance up at Yoongi showed a look Jungkook would have never thought he'd see on Yoongi. His eyes cold and devoid of sympathy. As if he was dead inside and it hurt Jungkooks heart badly.

"Yeah... did you?" Jungkook whispers. 

Yoongi is silent for a moment then pain flashes across his face before it goes back to the cold expression. "I didnt watch him die but... there was a lot of blood. I even heard his skull crack. So yes. I killed someone. There is no way he walked away from an injury like that."

Jungkooks blood runs cold as he turns pale. He can hear and feel is pulse pounding in his head. This isnt the Yoongi he knows and loves. All he can do is open and close his mouth as he tries to form words. When hes finally able to choke out a response, it's a whisper. "Cant you stop?"

"Stop?" Yoongi snorts before finishing his beer. "Yeah. Right. I kill someone and I'll magically be able to say 'oh I dont wanna be in a gang anymore.' It doesnt work that way, Kook." 

"Why not!" Jungkook jumps up and walks towards Yoongi. "Just leave. I know you dont want to be living this way. You're a good guy."

Yoongi frowns as he glares at Jungkook. "No shit. I dont want to live this way but I have no choice. They saved my ass! When i got jumped by Hwang-geum Yong goons and was left for dead in a ditch 9 years ago Jaebum was the one who found me. He brought me here and took care of me. I owe them."

"You dont owe them anything Hyung please, just leave! You can come stay with me and Jimin."

Yoongi balls up his fist in frustration. If only it could be that easy... "Jungkook, it's time we stopped. You're to good to hang out with someone like me."

Jungkook goes quite as his eyes shine with tears. He bites his lip and clinches his fists. "You cant.. you cant leave me again. If you really leave again then that just makes you a selfish asshole. All you care about is yourself."

Yoongi laughs. "Wow, look. That's rich. I'm trying to do what's right for you and you call me a selfish asshole."

"Then let me help you!" 

"For fucks sake! You cant help me Jungkook! I'm a lost cause!" 

Yoongi screams as he slams his fist into the wall causing Jungkook to jump. With so much frustration building up Yoongi snaps and throws he beer bottle across the room shattering it. That wasn't enough so he grabs his desk chair and throw it at the mirror shattering it. Jungkook trembles as the glass rains down. Yoongi felt guilt take place of frustration when he saw how much Jungkook trembled in fear.

"Just leave."

"No." Jungkook stands determinedly in front of him.

"Kook, I said leave. I'm done with this conversation and this friendship. I'll be the selfish asshole."

"No, Hyung! Why cant you see I want to help you?!"

"I'm fine! I dont need some brats help! Why do you even fucking care when you have your own life?!"

"Because I... I..."

"See you don't really care. I'm not one of your projects, Kook."

Jungkook rushes forward and hugs Yoongi only to be shoved back against the wall. "Leave!"

Jungkook frowns before he throws a punch, connecting with Yoongis jaw causing him to fall down. Yoongi rubbed at his jaw then looked at his hand to see blood. Letting out a laugh he spits blood to the floor. "See. You dont really care. If you can strike me so easily you dont give a shit. Now leave."

As jungkook is fixing to say something, Yoongis front door flys open and Jaebum comes running in. "Yoongi I heard a loud noise. Are you okay?" He looks from Jungkook and Yoongi as he approaches them with a stern expression.

"I'm fine. Just a disagreement." Yoongi wipes the blood from his lips.

Jaebum extends his hand and helps Yoongi to his feet before turning his attention to Jungkook again. "Look, kid. It's clear to me you dont belong on this side so beat it." He growls.

Yoongi knows Jaebum is being as nice as possible when his protective nature wants to run wild so he places his hand reassuringly on his shoulder. "Just leave, Kook."

Jungkook looks at them as if hes going to cry before he darts out of the apartment and disappears. As soon as hes gone Yoongi walks over to the couch and flips down, buring his face in a pillow. He hears Jaebum make his way over to the couch before he feels him sit down. 

"Are you okay?"

Instead of answering Yoongi rolls over and hugs the pillow to his chest.

"I guess not. Want to go out for a drink?"

Yoongi shakes his head no before waving at Jaebum to leave. He receives a pat to the butt before Jaebum is up and exiting the apartment. When Yoongi hears the door shut he mumbles to himself as he starts to cry. "Now he hates me for sure..."

 

Jungkook doesn't stop running until hes kn his bedroom and throws himself on the bed crying. Jimin is quick to come to his aid and pets his hair as he coos.

"What's wrong Kookie?"

Jungkook simply shakes his head as he hugs Jimins waist. 

"Here let me hold you." Jimin says as he lays down and gets comfortable. Pulling Jungkook into his chest. "Its going to be okay Kookie. I'm here."

After what feels like hours of crying Jungkook looks up at Jimin with puffy eyes and a red nose. "I got into a fight with Yoongi..." he whispers. 

"Oh Kookie... tell me everything. Maybe I can help." 

Jimin has always been on Jungkooks side and always willing to lend a ear when Jungkook needs to talk. Jungkook ha always trusted Jimin so telling him about his fight was easy. The only hard part was telling him that Yoongi may have killed someone. He didnt want Jimin to think badly of Yoongi because he knows Yoongi isnt a bad person. Hes just in a bad place. 

"First I... I want you to promise not to hate him. Yoongi isnt a bad person hes just..."

"Had a rough life?" Jimin finished his sentence and Jungkook nods. "I know Yoongi has had a hard life. I dont know the details but you can just see it all over him. Y'know?"

"Well... you see..." 

Jungkook tells Jimin everything. From the day he found out Yoongis dad beat him to the fight they just had. He tells him every detail and Jimin never interrupts him. He just listens. When hes finished the room grows silent as Jimin thinks of what to say. The silence makes him uncomfortable so he speaks first.

"Jimin.. what do I do?" He begs.

"Kookie, are you in love with him?"

Jungkook grows red at the sudden question and stammers. "W-what are you talking about? Where d-did that question even come from?"

"Well I already know hes important to you but for you to be this heartbroken he has to mean more to you than just a friend."

Jungkook bites his lip and thinks this over. Does he love Yoongi? Yoongi has been his best friend since he was 8 years old. Could he possibly think of him as more than a friend? 

"I-I dont know... but I do know that I want to help him. When he told me what hes done I could see how broken and lost he seemed. I could tell he didnt want to be doing the things hes doing."

Jimin is quite again as if he was taking everything in before speaking again. "Then let's help him."

"Really? You'll help me get him out of the mess he's in?" Jungkook stared at Jimin wide eyed. 

"Of course! It's clear to me that you're in love with him even if you wont admit." Jimin winks.

"Hyung!" Jungkook goes red once again.

"Since you helped me with my love. I'll help you with yours." Jimin giggles as he squeezes Jungkook against him. "Now let's get some sleep. We have school in the morning." 

"Okay." Jungkook snuggles into Jimin and is about to drift off when his bedroom door opens and Taehyung walks in.

"No way in hell are you two going to bed cuddling without me. Scoot over." Taehyung says as he walks over and climbs into bed on the other side of Jungkook and hugs him.

Jungkook giggles at their awkward limbs wrapped around each other before letting sleep take him away. 

 

When morning rolls around Jungkook feels well rested thanks to his friends so he gets up and makes breakfast before waking them up. Jimin happens to stumble out of bed rubbing his eyes with a terrible case of bed head as he follows his nose before Jungkook can go wake them.

"Mmm something smells good.." jimin mumbles.

"Pancakes, bacon and eggs. An American breakfast for today." Jungkook smiles as he sets a plate down in front of Jimin.

"Yummy. Thanks Kookie!" Jimin says before digging into his breakfast. 

Jungkook hums as he goes to wake Taehyung. Now that hes alone in bed Jungkook finds Taehyung has taken up the whole bed with one arm and leg wrapped around a pillow. His hair was a mess and he was snoring. 

"Taehyung time to get up." Jungkook says as he gently shakes Taehyungs sleeping body.

Taehyung groans and hugs the pillow as he frowns. "Five more minutes..."

"If we didnt have school I'd let you sleep all day. Now get up."

Groaning again Taehyung rolls away from Jungkook as a way to say no. Jungkook smirks.

"If you wont get up then I'll just have to give Jimin his goodmorning kisses. He always said my kisses were sweet."

Taehyung sits up quickly and hits Jungkook with the pillow he had been cuddling. "No! Bad Kookie! Bad!"

Jungkook jumps up cackling and runs for the kitchen with Taehyung on his heels. When they reach the kitchen Jungkook hides behind Jimin.

"Jiminie help!" He laughs.

Jimin looks between them bewildered. "What in the world is going on here?"

"Jungkook is being a bad puppy." Taehyung says this so seriously he has Jungkook shaking with laughter. 

"What did you do?" Jimin questions. 

"Nothing! I was just trying to wake him up."

Jimin looks back at Taehyung for his response because he obviously confused as to why the two are fighting so early in the morning. 

"He said he was going to kiss you." Taehyung frowns.

"That's it?"

"What do you mean that's it? You're my boyfriend!" Taehyung pouts causing Jimin to giggle. 

"So cute you're still jealous despite knowing Jungkook is in love with Yoongi."

"Hey?!" Jungkook has now stopped laughing and blushing bright red. 

Jimin and Taehyung cant help but laugh at how cute he is as they pinch his cheeks. Jungkook becomes annoyed with them and swats their hands away.

"You guys suck! I'm going to school." He calls out as stomps off.

 

Yoongi is yet again woken up by an annoyed Seokjin. "Yoongi get up!"

"Oh my God what!" Yoongi growls as he rolls over to face Seokjin.

"You're supposed to-" Seokjin stops mid sentence and reaches out to touch Yoongis bottom lip causing him to wince. "What happened to you?"

Yoongi swatted his hand away and sat up. "I had a disagreement with Jungkook."

"And he hit you?" Seokjin frowned. 

The look on his face told Yoongi he had switched into full dad mode. 

"Yeah." He mumbles.

"I want to meet him." Seokjin said as he got to his feet.

"What? No." Yoongi protested.

"Its not up for discussion. I know where he goes to college so if you dont set up a meeting. I will find him myself." Seokjin now has his arms crossed. 

"Fuck you. No way I'm letting you meet him." 

Yoongi is quickly met with a hard hit to the head that has him hissing in pain.

"Dont use that language with me young man. I will meet him no matter what. Now get up and dressed for you date you promised Jisoo." 

"Shit... do I have to?" 

"Yes. Now go." Seokjin said as he headed into the kitchen to make coffee for Yoongi.

 

Jungkook avoided Jimin and Taehyung like the plague knowing that if he bumps into them that they'll tease him to no end about his maybe crush. So when lunch rolled around Jungkook was sneaking through the court yard when he noticed there was quite the crowd gathered at the sidewalk. Feeling curious he makes his way over to the crowd to see a tall and handsome young man leaning against a black Lexus LC. The young man's feature were so perfect that all Jungkook could think was "wow hes pretty."

The young man makes eye contact with him and smiles. "Why thank you."

"Huh? Wait did I just say that out loud?!" Jungkook turns bright red causing the man to chuckle.

"Yes you did and I appreciate your compliment. What is your name." He says as he walks over to Jungkook.

"Uh.. Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook."

The mans face suddenly hardens as he looks Jungkook up and down as if appraising him. "So you're Jungkook. Get in the car. We need to talk."

"Huh? I'm not going anywhere with you. I dont even know you."

"I'm Kim Seokjin. A friend of Min Yoongis." Seokjin glared at him before point to the car. "Get in the car young man."

Jungkook didnt know what to do. He never would've suspected this handsome young man to be part of a gang but then again he never thought Yoongi would be. As he stands there like a deer in headlights the man named Seokjin sighs.

"I'm not part of what you may think I am. I'm just a regular person. All I want is to talk about this fight you had with Yoongi. Please get in the car." He now stands with the door open for Jungkook. 

Jungkook doesnt say anything and just nods as he slowly gets in the car gripping the strap on his backpack tight. 

 

 

After the drive for a while they arrive at a luxurious mansion that has Jungkooks mouth hanging open. 

"Its big isnt it." Seokjin says as he opens Jungkooks door.

"Y-yeah."

"Dont be to amazed by it. Its size only makes it that much more lonely..." Jungkook notices a darkness cloud over Seokjins face before he smiling down at him. "Let's go in."

As they approach the door it flys open to reveal a petite beautiful young woman who throws herself into Seokjins arms.

"Oppa!" She coos as she hugs him tight.

"I'm home Jisoo." He coos back as he gives her a peck on the lips. "I have a guest so we'll be in my study for a little while. When he leaves I'll spend some time with you."

"Okay." She smiles as she holds the door open for them.

Jungkook notices that the house does indeed have a lonely feeling to it and wonders how the young woman can be so cheerful in this suffocating air. It's a beautiful modern style home with top notch appliances and furniture but it seems to emphasize the loneliness. Jungkook follows Seokjin up a large marble staircase to a large office. 

"Sit down." Seokjin gestures Jungkook to have a seat on a comfortable looking loveseat as he goes over to a wine cooler and pours a glass for himself. "Do you want some? Or I have scotch and whiskey that my dad drinks when he comes over."

"No thank you." 

Seokjin hums before joining Jungkook on the loveseat and taking a sip of his wine. The silence makes Jungkook nervous so hes the first to speak.

"U-um how do you know Yoongi-ssi?"

"Yoongi and I... we dated for 5 years."

Jungkook feels his heart jump up in his throat. Yoongi likes guys? Since when?

"I still love him deeply but my father didnt like it one bit. He didnt know Yoongi was in a gang he just didnt want me with a guy. That's why I'm marrying Jisoo."

Jungkook felt the loneliness seeping out of Seokjin as he spoke and it made his heartache. He wonders how much it must hurt to live a lie for the sake of others.

"Dont tell Jisoo I said any of that. She's a good girl and I do love her. Just.. not as much as i love Yoongi."

Jungkook quickly shakes his head. "I'll never tell. Never. But... why didnt you just say to hell with your father and stay with Yoongi?" 

"Because I'm a coward who cherishes his family no matter how poorly they treat me." Seokjin gives Jungkook a sad smile before taking another sip of his drink. "But we're not here to talk about me. I want to know why you hit Yoongi." He gave Jungkook a stern gaze.

 

“H-he wouldn't listen to me and I got frustrated when he shoved me.” Jungkook quickly dropped his gaze to his hands.

“Tell me everything Jungkook. Why did you fight in the first place? Was it because of the fight at the frat?”

“You know about that?” Jungkooks eyes go wide as he stares at Seokjin.

“I know all about that but what I don't understand is why you didn't try to be understanding about Yoongis situation.” Seokjins eyes were serious as he looked at Jungkook. “You know better than anyone what his life was growing up. You mean to tell me you never suspected this outcome?”

“Well I... I did suspect it just a little... it was a bad dream I always had. I have always wanted the best for Yoongi, so I always prayed he was selling his music or preforming it underground, y'know. I never wanted him to get caught up in something worse so instead of thinking clearly I asked him why he doesn't just quit. That was childish of me, huh? There's mo way in hell you can just quit a gang...”

“I understand your thinking. You're a young man still learning to be an adult but you are an adult and should think a little more rationally. Be more understanding don't you think?”

“Yeah...” Jungkook buries his face in his hands and sighs. “I bet Yoongi hates me now...”

“No. He could never hate you trust me. But...” Jungkook looks at him questioningly through his fingers. “He is going on a date today.” And with that Seokjin finished his glass of wine and stands up. 

“What?” Jungkook watches him in confusion. 

“Just letting you know. In case you like him.”

“B-but I don't like Yoongi that way.” Jungkook says as he tries to hide the blush on his cheeks.

“Uh huh. Sure. Anyway now that I understand what you were thinking when you two fought I don't have to hurt you but I do suggest you make up with Yoongi. I would drive you back but I promised Jisoo I would spend time with her. You may see yourself out.”

With that Seokjin leaves the room. Jungkook sits there for a few minutes before shaking his head and getting up to leave. 

“Yoongis going on a date...”

 

Yoongi feels silly sitting here at a coffee shop waiting for a girl just to make his exes fiance happy. Yoongi still felt faintly bitter towards Jisoo for taking his second love away from him, but he knows it wasn't her fault. Plus she's a very kind girl. Sighing for the hundredth time he checks his watch. 1:30 PM this girl is late. They were supposed to meet at one, and he even came early because Seokjin said she always arrived early. When he looks back up, he sees a beautiful young woman rushing towards him. That must be her. As she gets closer, Yoongi can tell that is definitely Jennie. 

“I'm so sorry! I missed my bus stop.” She says as she makes a full 90 degree bow.

Yoongi smiles politely and waves his hand. “Don't worry. I just got here. It's a good thing you're a few minutes late because I would've made a bad impression by being late and making a beautiful young woman wait for me.”

She blushes and pushes her hair behind her ear and smiles showing off her dimples. “So where are we headed to?”

“Well I figured we'd take a walk down by han river and then go see an early movie. Is that okay?”

“That's perfect.” She smiles at him.

Yoongi extends his hand, and she takes it bashfully and loops her arm through his. As they walk, they talk animatedly about music and simple every day life. Yoongi found himself enjoying her company. He was fixing to suggest another date when he spotted something he didn't like at all. A few feet ahead of them stood Jungkook with a frustrated face as he talked to some guy that had a hold of his arm.

“Stay here.” Yoongi says as he removes his arm from Jennies and walks over to Jungkook.

As he got closer he could hear Jungkook talking.

“I'm sorry but I don't know you. Can you let go of me.”

“One of our guys seen you with that Huin Neugdaedeul punk at that frat part. Tell us where he is.”

“I don't know what you're talking about!” Jungkook pulled frantically against the guys hold and was clearly starting to panic.

Yoongi couldn't stand by any longer. “Looking for me?”

"Yoongi!"

The man turns towards Yoongi and scowls. He was larger than Yoongi in every sense of the word. All muscle and about 6'2. 

“You. You're the one who lead the raid on my den. The White Wolf.”

Yoongi shrugs in a nonchalant manner as he pulls his pack of cigarettes out of his shirt pocket. “So what if I am? You going to do something about it?” 

He puts the lighter up to the cigarette already in his mouth and takes a few puffs before blowing it out in the mans face. 

“You and your men killed 20 of our people! Why?!” The man has now released Jungkooks arm, turning his anger on Yoongi.

“Because one of your boys jumped our precious puppy at a party. No one touches a Huin Neugdaedeul member and gets away with it.” Yoongi glares up at the man.

In a moment of anger the man reaches out with one hand and snatched Yoongi by the collar of his shirt and yanked him forward. “You're going to pay for this.”

As the man starts pull back his fist someone shouts at them. "Hey, Yoongi is something wrong here?" Yoongi and the man turn to look at the voice to find Jaebum with Jackson and three other men. 

"Oh just some Hwang-geum Yong punk feeling a little upset about the raid." Yoongi smirks as he roughly removes himself from the man. Jaebum and the others make their way up to them and Jackson grabs Jungkook pulling him against him with a smile.

"This ain't over!" The man shouts as he turns and runs off leaving them in silence. 

Jaebum turns to Yoongi and straightened out Yoongis collar. "Arent you on a date?"

Yoongi glances at Jungkook before answering. "Yeah I am. Take him home so I can finish enjoying my date."

Jungkook frowns before reaching out and grabbing Yoongis wrist causing him to turn and give him a questioning look. "Can we talk?"

Yoongi frowns. "We've done talked."

"I mean again. Theres still so much we need to talk about." Jungkook begs.

Yoongi sighs as he rubs the back of his head. Hes never been able to say no to Jeongguk and his big doe eyes. "Fine. Meet me at my apartment. I have to go now." 

As he walks away he sighs, this is going to be another taxing conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really tried my best.


	5. Euphoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You’re the sun that rose again in my life. A reincarnation of my childhood dreams. I don’t know what these emotions are... I’m so happy, I can’t breathe. Hyung, you're... you're the cause of my euphoria.”

As Yoongi flops down on his couch with a sigh, there is a knock on his door causing him to grumble as he forces himself up and heads for the door. He sighs heavily as he opens the door to find Jackson.

“What is it Jackson?” Yoongi questions as he steps to the side allowing Jackson to enter his apartment. 

“Did you go on a date with Kim Jennie?”

Yoongi slowly shuts the door behind them as he quirks an eyebrow. “I did. Why? Do you like her? I thought you liked J-.”

“No I don't!” Jackson spins around red-faced.

“No you don't? You don't what? Like Jennie or?” Yoongi trails off as he waits for Jackson answer.

“J-Jennie! I don't like her and the other one is none of your business.”

Yoongi raises his hands in defeat as he walks past Jackson and heads for the living room. “Alright calm down. Why do you want to know if I went out with her?”

Jackson follows after him as he begins to speak. “Well you see. My friend Mark has a huge crush on her. I was hoping you didn't like her...” 

Yoongi glances back to see Jackson fidgeting with his hands. “I liked her as a person. She seems like a good friend but I'm not looking for a relationship. I just went to get Jisoo to stop pestering me about it. Tell your friend Mark to ask Jennie out.”

“Are you serious? You don't like her?” 

“Not like that. Now can you please leave. I need to clean up before Jungkook arrives or Seokjin randomly shows up to scold me over a messy room again.” Yoongi waved his hand dismissively as he begins to pick up around the room.

 

As Jungkook enters the den apartment complex, the young lady named Mina directs him to Yoongis apartment room with a smile. With every ding the elevator gives off signals that he is one floor closer to his stop. It makes his heart leap into his throat as it begins to pound harder with each floor. With a final ding the doors open to show Yoongi standing in front of the elevator with an arm full of empty boxes.

“Jackson, can you give me a han-” Yoongis eyes widen in confusion as he looks around the boxes. “Jungkook?”

“Oh! Here.” Jungkook raced forward and grabs two of the boxes from Yoongi. Leaving him with one box.

“What are you doing here kid?”

“I told you not to call me kid.” Jungkook steps into the elevator again followed by Yoongi. “What are you doing anyway, hyung?”

“Recycling.” Yoongi gestures to the boxes with a nod.

“Oh okay. When we're done with this can we talk?” Jungkook bites his lip as he looks at the floor. 

“Sure.”

 

Jungkook sits down on the couch as Yoongi pours them both a drink. He can feel his heart pounding in his chest as his hands shake. As he was staring at his hands, Yoongi set a glass of water in front of him.

“Alright Kook. What do you want to talk about?”

Where did he even start? He wants Yoongi to leave the gang but it was selfish of him to think it was so simple to do. As Jungkook fidgets with his fingers, he finally knows where to start.

“You're not a project.” 

“What?” Yoongi furrows his brows as he watches Jungkook. 

“You're not a project. I never thought of you as something I could fix. I wasn't thinking when I suggested that you just quit the gang.” Yoongi watches him quietly as Jungkook speaks his mind. “I'm sorry I hit you.. I just got so frustrated that you weren't listening to me and you even tried to shove me out of your apartment. I really do care about you, hyung. More than you know. I don't want to lose you..” Jungkook trails off as he gathers the courage to look at Yoongi.

Yoongi watches him carefully before he speaks. “What do you mean Jungkook?”

Jungkook doesn't know why but his heart skipped a beat as he watched Yoongi. His eyes wandered across Yoongis face before settling on his adorable pouted lips. Without thinking, he leans forward and lightly presses his lips against Yoongis soft lips.

 

“Jimin where is Jungkook?” Taehyung questions as he comes out of Jungkooks room.

“I'm not sure. He's probably went to talk to Yoongi. Didn't you come over to see me anyway?” Jimin calls from his place in the kitchen. He was busy making dinner for Taehyung and him. As he waits for a reply, he is met with silence. “Taehyung?” 

Jimin turns to look down the hallway but sees no sign of Taehyung. As he rounds the corn of the kitchen island, Taehyung jumps up from behind it and grabs him around the waist as he shouts causing Jimin to scream and fight against him. 

“Relax! It's me!” Taehyung tightens his hold on Jimins waist to stop his struggling.

“What the hell, Tae?! You almost gave me a heart attack!” 

“I'm sorry.” Taehyung chuckles.

Jimin sighs as he settles against Taehyungs chest. “Hey since Jungkook isn't here do you wanna play a game?”

Taehyung spun Jimin around quickly causing him to get a little dizzy. “A game? That's why I was looking for Jungkook. You really want to play with me?” 

“Of course but it's not going to be like any game you've played before. It's an... adult game. Do you still wanna play?” Jimin blushed as he looked at Taehyungs chest.

Taehyung swallows hard and simply nods causing Jimin to smile before running to the kitchen to get a bottle of sweet champagne he had been saving and two glasses.

“Since you can't stomach bitter things I've got something sweet for you. It's just to loosen us up, so we aren't so nervous.”

“I trust you. What are we going to play?” 

Jimin makes his way to the living room and pours them a glass each. “First come sit.” 

Taehyung quickly obeys and sits down beside him. He watches as Jimin hands him a glass. “Its sweet right?”

“Of course.” Jimin chuckles as he takes a sip of his champagne. 

Taehyung downed his glass in one go in an attempt to get the game started. It was easy to see he was excited about the idea of playing an adult game with Jimin.

“Tae slow down.”

“What's the game?” 

As Jimin looked into Taehyungs eyes he could see that his eyes were blown with lust. “Its an adult version of truth or dare.” Jimin took a sip of his champagne before setting it down and turning back to Taehyung. “Okay you sit on the other side of the coffee table.”

Taehyung done as he was told so fast he resembled a puppy eager to please his master causing Jimin to chuckle. 

“We'll start with easy truths and dares.” Jimin says as he places his phone on the table with the game pulled up he taps the bottle on the screen. After a few spins, it lands on Taehyung. “Okay, Tae. Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Do you prefer the lights on or off?”

“On. I prefer to see every face you make.”

Jimin flushes red at the implications of what Taehyungs words mean. “O-okay. Spin the b-bottle, Tae.”

After a few spins the bottle lands on Taehyung again. “Dare.”

Jimin looks at the app on his phone to read the dare. “Tae, lick whipped cream or chocolate off your partners stomach?”

Taehyung jumps to his feet and heads for the kitchen. As he rummages through the fridge he pulls out a bottle of whipped cream. 

“Hold on Tae. I thought we were going to start off with easy dares?”

“The phone says to lick whipped cream off your stomach. I also don't back out of dares.” Taehyung says as he approaches Jimin. Gently pushing Jimin back until he's laying on the floor. 

“B-but!” 

“You choose this game. Are you chickening out?” Taehyung questions as his hand tugs on Jimins shirt.

“N-no.. I just.. I'm nervous.” Jimin keeps his eyes down as he blushes.

“I am to. Feel my heart.” Taehyung takes Jimins hand and presses it against his hammering heart. “See. Now do you want to take your shirt off or should I?”

“I-I'll do it.” Jimin removed his shirt with shaking hands and lays back on the floor throwing his arm over his eyes to hide. 

Taehyung pours out a little whipped cream on the soft place below Jimins navel and swallows hard be for he leans down and slowly licks Jimins sun kissed skin clean. Watching Jimins reaction caused something to stir in Taehyungs stomach. 

"Screw the game."

Taehyung crashes his mouth against Jimins in a heated kiss. Earning soft moans from Jimin with each stroke of his tongue and nip of his teeth.

"Bedroom.." Jimin sighs causing Taehyung to swiftly scoop him up and run off to the bedroom.

 

Yoongi stiffens at the touch and seems to stay frozen for several minutes before he gently pushes on Jungkooks shoulders causing them to separate. 

"Jungkook, what are you doing?" 

As Yoongi stares at him, his heart hammers in his chest. 

“I... I'm sorry if I upset you it's just I... I'm in love with you hyung. I have been for a long time. Maybe even since I was 15 but I didn't realize it until Seokjin hyung told me you had gone on a date an-”

“Whoa hold on. You met Seokjin?” Yoongis face turns stern as he realizes Seokjin went against his wishes and met Jungkook.

“That's the part you care about?” Jungkook bites his lip to fight back the tears that stung his eyes. 

“No. It's just... what did he say to you?” Yoongi asked while looking at his hands on Jungkooks shoulders. He was too scared to look into his eyes.

“He said... he said you two dated.”

Yoongi sighs and runs a hand roughly through his hair. “Yes. We dated for 5 years. I didn't want you to meet him that way.” Shaking his head he turns back to Jungkook. “That can be saved for another conversation. You just said you've loved me since you were 15. Is that true? Are you really sure?”

They stared into each others eyes long and hard for what seemed like eternity before Jungkook finally spoke. “Hyung, right now my heart is beating so fast I can barely breathe. After I talked with Seokjin hyung, I thought long and hard about how I felt about you. You’re the sun that rose again in my life. A reincarnation of my childhood dreams. I don’t know what these emotions are... I’m so happy, I can’t breathe. Hyung, you're... you're the cause of my euphoria.” 

Yoongi couldn't believe his ears. Jungkook is in love with him? The same Jeon Jungkook that he has been in love with since the kid turned 15 years old. As he was lost in thought, staring absentmindedly at Jungkook, he felt a gentle touch against his cheek.

“Hyung, if you don't believe me then I want you to read the song I wrote for you. I'm not as talented at writing as you but I want you to make the music to it, so I can sing it for you.”

“You wrote a song for me? You?” Yoongi was shocked. His first love wrote him a song. “Can... can I see it?”

“Yes!” Jungkook jumps up excitedly and shoves his hand into his pocket, pulling out a folded piece of paper. “Here.”

Yoongi gently takes the paper and unfolds it. As he reads the words Jungkook had carefully written, his eyes began to water. Jungkook had poured his heart out in this song and Yoongi would be a fool not to hear Jungkook sing it. From what Yoongi can remember, Jungkook had a beautiful voice. 

“So hyung... what will it be? Will you give me an answer now?” Jungkook tilts his giving off a puppy dog look. 

“Alright Kook. I believe you. The truth is... I've been in love with you since you were 15. I pushed you away back then because I refused to ruin you. Just like I pushed you away this time. I don't want to hurt you. I really am a bad person now. I don't want to be living the way I am but Jaebum and the others. They... they saved me. They've become the family I never had. I don't want you to think badly of them because they didn't choose this life either... Jaebums mother... she sold him when he was 5 years old just, so she could get the money for more drugs and Jackson... he... he was kidnapped at 4 years old and forced into a situation that a kid should never be in at 8 years old. He was forced into prostitution... Jaebum met him when he was 13 years old, and he used every penny he had made from running drugs across town to buy Jackson permanently. They were both so broke for many years but our old den leader took pity on them and allowed them to stay here. They both worked as runners and when Jaebum turned 21 the old man passed his leader ship of the den to him. You see Jungkook I don't want you to judge us for what we do anymore. We all 3 want out but... it's not so easy...” yoongi hyung his head and sighed. “I want better for you but I also want to keep you close, so I will try my best to find a way out. Can you wait for me?”

Jungkook moved without a second thought and wrapped Yoongi in his arms, squeezing him tightly. “I'm sorry I judged you all harshly... I understand completely and I will wait for you for however long it takes. Just don't... don't push me away again.”

Yoongi grinned happily and kissed Jungkooks cheek. “Thanks, Kook. I still want to hear you sing this song.”

“Of course!” Jungkook smiled his signature bunny like grin. “But first, one more kiss.” 

Yoongi chuckles but gladly obliges Jungkooks request as he presses his lips to Jungkooks soft ones.

 

"Hoseokie! Can you we please just stay home?" Namjoon basically begged as he fought with his tie. Seriously, how does anyone tie these damn things?

"You promised me a fancy date night so no." Hoseok came out of their bathroom straightening his own tie when he noticed Namjoons tie was in knots. "Come here."

Namjoon sighs and drops his hands to his sides as he walks over to Hoseok. He was never good with dressing up in monkey suits. Everyone else referred to them as suits but not Namjoon. He distinctly remembers the humiliation of his first prom where people pointed and laughed at him because his suit was lose fitted and his tie was crooked. It wasn't his fault. His mother died when he was 9 years old and his father was never good with suits so he couldn't help Namjoon much but he had done his best anyway. Namjoon never felt bitter towards his father for what happened at prom but he still hadn't gotten over the embarrassment.

"Relax, baby. You look amazing in suits. Just let me pick them out from now on. I mean look at yourself. I did very well picking this one out." 

Hoseok finished straightening Namjoons tie and spun him around towards the mirror revealing a sight that never ceased to amaze Hoseok. Namjoon was in a fitted gray suit. The pants were tight but not to tight. The perfect fit to show off his thighs and his white shirt was snug across Namjoons chest. Just looking at him made Hoseok tremble with need.

"I'll admit. You're amazing at picking out the perfect fit but I'm still nervous." Namjoon said as he ran his hands over his shirt to smooth it out.

"Its our 2 year anniversary. Let's go to dinner. Then when we get back I'll give you your present." Hoseok wiggled his eyebrows as he smirked.

"You got me a present? You didn't need to. I'm the one who gets you gifts." Namjoon looks at him in confusion causing Hoseok to laugh.

"Even though you never allow me to buy you presents." Hoseok leans up and whispers in Namjoons ear. "I'm going to make your toes curl tonight." 

Namjoon nearly chokes on his spit as his eyes go wide. "Then let's hurry to dinner!" 

Namjoon swiftly take Hoseoks hand and rushes out the door as Hoseok laughs happily behind him.

 

“W-wait! Slow down please.” Jimin pants as he gently pushes against Taehyungs bare chest.

“I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?” Taehyung asks as he looks over Jimin carefully causing Jimin to grin.

“No. Not at all. It's just... well I know I was the one who suggested we go to the bedroom but.. Can we like.. not go past um...” Jimin bit his lips as his face grew red.

As Taehyung watched Jimin silently struggle to form words, he smiles and kisses his nose. “Okay. No sex. I'll do all the work, okay?” 

Taehyung gently kisses Jimins puffy lips as his hand slides down between them and stops above Jimins boxers causing Jimin to gasp at his slow touch. Taehyung smiles as he continues to kiss Jimin. Trailing kisses down his neck, nipping here and there. He slowly tugs on Jimins boxers causing him to lift his hips allowing Taehyung to pull them down his thick thighs before he slowly begins to palm Jimins hardening dick. As Jimins breathing becomes uneven Taehyung wraps his slender fingers around Jimin and begins to pump his fist. Slowly at first, then gradually getting faster. He pulled his mouth from the soft skin he had been littering with kisses to watch Jimins face. Jimins eyes were fluttering as his lips parted, spilling out sweet sounds. Arching his back as the tight knot coiled in his stomach begins to loosen. Taehyung gently squeezes tighter as he feels Jimin nearing his release. Jimins eyes snap open as tears spill over, and he cries out. Spilling his release all over Taehyungs hand.

“Feel good?” Taehyung questions as he uses his clean hand to brush Jimins bangs back with a smile.

Jimin blushes but smiles as he tries to calm his breathing. After swallowing, he raises a hand to stroke Taehyungs cheek. “Very. Thank you Taehyung. Now it's my turn.”

“Don't worry about me. You should relax.” Taehyung cooed as he kissed Jimins forehead. 

Jimin chuckles. “Tae, I can feel how hard you are by the way you're pressed against my thigh.”

Jimin reaches for a tissue beside his bed and hands it to Taehyung to clean his hand who obviously didn't understand what it was for because instead of cleaning his hand he gently wipes down Jimins belly with a smile on his face. 

“Not me. Your hand.” Jimin giggles as he reaches for another tissue only to be stopped by Taehyung.

“Don't need it.” He brought his hand up to his mouth and licked his palm clean before moving onto his fingers.

“Tae!” Jimins face flushes red as his eyes go wide.

“Yum.” Taehyung grins.

Feeling frustrated and embarrassed by how forward Taehyung can be, Jimin grabs his shoulder and flips him over on his back, straddling him. The position made Jimin even more embarrassed, so he slid down between Taehyungs thighs. 

“Whoa there Jimin! What are you doing?” Taehyung questions as he sits up and cups Jimins face causing Jimins lips to pucker a little. 

“But I want to.” Jimin said it so innocently while his eyelashes flutter.

“Are you sure?” Taehyung asks as he gently strokes Jimins cheek.

Jimin smiles and removes Taehyungs hands. “I'm sure. Now relax and let me work.” 

Jimin gently pushes on Taehyungs chest with a smile. Taehyung grins as he props the pillows up against the headboard allowing himself a better view. This made Jimin nervous, but he popped the band on Taehyungs boxers. “Remove these.”

As Taehyung tugs his boxers down to his thighs, Jimin pulls his own boxers back up. It was awkward to move with them around his thighs anyway. 

“There.” Taehyung smirked as he laced his hands behind his head. 

Jimin smiles as he shakes his head. Laying down between Taehyungs thighs, he began to leave kisses on Taehyungs thighs. Sucking and nipping at the tender skin until Taehyung was letting soft sounds slip through his lips. He slid his hands over Taehyungs thighs. Spitting into his hand before gently taking his hardened dick in his hand. Jimin felt nervous, but he willed himself not to shake as he begins stroking it. Jimin gets up the courage to glance up at Taehyung to find him with his head leaned back, eyes fluttering closed. He can't help but be mesmerized by Taehyungs broad shoulders and the dip of his collarbones. It's no wonder Jimin was attracted to Taehyung. He didn't just love his personality. Taehyung was truly sexy. 

“Jimin, c-can you hurry?” Taehyung gasps. “I'm not sure I'll be able to handle it if you keep staring at me.”

“I thought you propped yourself up so you could watch me?” Jimin teased before he licked a broad stripe up the underside of Taehyungs dick causing him to let out a breathy moan.

“My mistake. I-I'm not ready for that.” Taehyung said as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

Jimin mouths at the tip of his dick as he hums in response causing Taehyung to twitch. He takes Taehyungs head into his mouth, and he would be lying if he said he didn't like the way all the air rushes out of Taehyungs lungs, the little sigh he makes as if he had been waiting for it. He sinks further down on Taehyungs dick, just as quickly pulling back as he sucks. Jimin picks up his pace as he hollows out his cheeks on the upstroke, pausing once he gets to the head and swirling his tongue around it to draw out a low moan from Taehyung. When his jaw begins to hurt, he pulls off entirely, offering kitten licks to the head of Taehyungs dick before going back in. As Jimin brings Taehyung closer and closer to his release, he feels Taehyung begin to tug on his hair encouraging him to keep going. It isn't long after that Taehyung pulls Jimin off in time to spill his load onto his stomach. 

“Shit.” Taehyung pants as he looks down at Jimin eyes going wide when he saw he had accidentally gotten some cum on Jimins face. Jimin blinks in confusion. “Jiminie, I'm so sorry!”

Taehyung quickly grabs a tissue and begins to clean Jimins face as he giggles. “It's okay, Tae. Why did you push me away?” 

“Because you don't need to do that.” Taehyung blushes.

“You're sweet but if you can do it for me. Then I can do it for you. Now how about a shower?” Jimin chuckles as he stands up. 

“Together?” Taehyung sits up curiously. If he had a tail, it would surely be wagging uncontrollably.

“Yes but you have to behave.” Jimin smiles and heads for the bathroom with Taehyung on his heels. 

Jimin smiled to himself as he thought about how gentle and obedient Taehyung was. He knew that no matter what point they were at in their make out sessions and foreplay, if he said stop, Taehyung would. How did he ever get so lucky? 

"You realize we never even started dinner right?" Taehyung says as they enter the bathroom.

"Oh yeah. I just got everything ready to start and never even turned on the stove." Jimin laughs. They may have gotten a little over excited about their game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a long time since I updated. Things have been kinda hectic with work lately. Anyway I hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you think so far :)

**Author's Note:**

> Also I encourage people to share my stories freely. Just credit me and I'm fine with it :).


End file.
